The Little Girl and the Mythical Creatures
by DinoDragonGirl
Summary: They say the creatures of myths were just simple fairy tail but they aren't. The stories are real and they are out there, hiding from men, feared by all, hunted to extinction but a little girl somehow befriended them and earned their trust. This is the story how a little girl became a friend of all mythical creatures.
1. Spellbinder

**This story takes place after the Little Girl and the Mutants.**

 **Hey everyone! This is just a short story. Don't worry Gabriel I will post your Graboid's story after this. I was inspired by this show called Tara Duncan and decided to have a certain someone to have magical ability. There will unicorns, Pegasus, sea monsters and so on. Anyways, I hope you guys like "The Little Girl and the Mythical Creatures".**

 **They say the creatures of myths were just simple fairy tail but they aren't. The stories are real and they are out there, hiding from men, feared by all, hunted to extinction but a little girl somehow befriended them and earned their trust. This is the story how a little girl became a friend of all mythical creatures.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Spellbinder**

Val was on a big private jet with the D-Squad members. They were heading to London for another concert after the concert they did in New York. Val's dragon, Celestia, was sleeping on her lap while Cuddles, a mutant ice borer, was sleeping under Val's legs. Summer the Phoenix was nested on a chair besides Val with Monica the Microraptor and Arsenica the Archeopteryx were sleeping beside her. Quinn was admiring her new bracelet while Aggie reads the magic book that they bought from Devlin's store along with Gem, Damien and Val.

Gem was polishing her new dagger. Damien was messing around his talking ferret name Rocco. Sasha the sandy brown cane corso, Thumbellina the white Gottiline Razor Pitbull with a black dot on her right eye, Chloe the light brown Chihuahua and Ala the timberwolf and husky hybrid that has white fur, a frosty pink nose and icy blue eyes rimmed with sapphire were sleeping at the floor.

Val took out the Emerald gem that is attached to a silver sting and shows it to Celestia. Celestia woke up and looks at Val curiously, "This is for you, Celestia. It's a gift from me to you." She said as she puts the necklace on Celestia's neck. Celestia looks at the Emerald gem and purrs in delight. She likes her gift. Celestia snuggles closer to Val as the little girl gently strokes her back.

Then the pilot announced on the speaker, "Please take your seats. We are going to land on Greece."

Alex looks out the window, "Well, we should rest up and get ready for the concert in London soon."

Damien asked Jay, "Can we at least explore the city? I want to see what cool places that Greece has."

Jay, the human hybrid, thinks about it and said, "Fine but remember. Keep Rocco out of sight."

Damien made a mocking salute, "Aye, Aye, Captain!"

Rocco looks at him blankly, "I can't believe you're just gonna hide me after you spend twenty bucks on me!"

Gem scoffs, "At least you were cheap." She mutters. Quinn and Aggie heard her and snickers silently.

"If you must know I was once the famous wizard named Rocco Smitchetz." Rocco said proudly. Everyone gave him a blank look. In a few seconds, everyone, minus Jay, laugh.

"Smitchetz?! What kind of name is that?!" Mike laughs really hard. Alex holds her stomach as she laughs really hard. Sofia was banging her fist on her legs as she tries to calm herself. The kids were laughing at him too. And Jay...Jay wasn't even laughing. He just crosses arms silently.

"It's not funny!" Rocco yells out.

"It's actually is!" Aggie laughs with Quinn gasping for air since she was laughing too hard. As they calm down, they went back to their seat with a grumpy Rocco. The jet lands on Greece airport at Athens and they all got out. Val hid Celestia on her backpack since she's a dragon and she must be kept secret. There were many fans cheering for them. They reach to their tour bus and got on as it drove them to their hotel. They will be heading to London in two days but for now they're going to rest. As it reached to the hotel, the D-Squad went to their rooms. Val was playing with Celestia, Monica and Arsenica. Aggie was reading the Magic Book that tells her magical spells, potion making and herbal teas.

"This amazing," Aggie whispers in wonder.

Damien was bringing some things so he can explore the city and the forest. Jay made sure he has the things he needs. Luckily, Quinn, Val, Aggie, and Gem are tagging along with the animals and Rocco. The Alex and Sofia will contact the others and also reassuring Kaila the mutant Komodo dragon with dark blue fire markings that the her 'kids' are fine. Speaking of the kids, Jay has to babysit them as they adventure the forest.

As they did, everyone stayed together. Damien was looking for anything cool with Rocco was riding on his open backpack. Aggie and Quinn saw many cute animals walking by. Gem was watching Val playing with the dogs, the two mini raptors, Cuddles and Celestia. Summer was soaring up through the sky as she watched them from bellow.

"This place is beautiful." Quinn sighs happily.

Damien and Rocco, on his backpack, were up in a tree and saw the whole city from above, "YEAH! AND YOU CAN SEE THE WHOLE CI-" Damien was cut off when the branch broke and he and Rocco plummeted to their doom.

They screamed and Jay was about to catch them but Aggie raised her arms up and yelled out in panicked, "Via Levitus!"

Damien and Rocco stopped in midair. Their faces almost hit the floor and they were inch to hit the floor. He and Rocco were shock and amazed. Everyone turn to Aggie to see her hands glowing yellow. Aggie was shock but lost her focus causing them to land hard on the ground, "OW!"

Aggie wince, "A'm so sorry!"

Damien made a thumb up with his face buried in the grass, "It's okay!" he muffles out.

Gem looks at her, "Aggie, how did you do that?"

"A…A dinnae know. It just happened." Aggie said.

Jay went to her, "Okay, Aggie. Remember that book you bought?" Aggie nodded, "Maybe it gave you powers."

Aggie looks at him, "Ye sure?"

"I hope so." Jay said, "Come on. Let's get back to the hotel, maybe your book has some ans-" he was cut off when he heard a loud neigh. They look at each other and followed the sound. Gem drags Damien while Celestia uses her tail to drag Rocco. They reach to the end of the forest and saw a creature that shocked them all. There was a stallion with wings. His color is white as a cloud, his hooves are grey and his eyes are sky blue. His mane sky blue mane flows like the wind. They notice that his front leg was trapped on a rope that was attached to a tree. He was struggling to get free.

"A Pegasus," Val whispers out.

"What's he doing here?" Gem whispers, "Kaimana told me that Pegasus always stays in a herd."

"Maybe he got separated and got trapped." Quinn said. Then Aggie stood and slowly came forwards him and he stops and looks at her.

"Hey, it's okay. A'm here to help ye." Aggie assured.

"Aggie, be careful!" Quinn whispers out.

Aggie nodded and slowly went to the Pegasus and whispers, "It's okay, A'm gonna help ye."

The Pegasus calms down as Aggie removes the rope that was trapping him. Once she freed him, the Pegasus neighed happily. He lowers his snout and huffs at Aggie gently. Aggie slowly stroke his snout as he huffs happily.

"Wow, yer a boy." Aggie whispers with a smile. She turns to her friends, "It's okay. He's all guid."

The others came to them slowly as the Pegasus huffs at them. "What's his name?" Quinn asked as she strokes the Pegasus's snout.

The Pegasus neighed softly and Gem said, "His name is Ouranós."

"Greek name of sky," Quinn whistles, "That's cool name."

"Kinda hard pronounce," Damien said.

Jay ruffles his hair, "Better then Erikhthonios."

"Err-iss-ick-thon…what kind of name is that?" Damien looks at Jay.

"Erikhthonios was known to be a Thessalian king who chopped down the sacred grove of the goddess Demeter in order to build himself a feast-hall. As punishment for the crime the goddess inflicted him with insatiable hunger, driving him to exhaust his riches and finally, in abject poverty, devour his own flesh." Jay explains. "You don't want that to happen don't you?"

Damien was shaking in fear and gulps, "N-No,"

"Good," Jay pats his head as he watched Aggie strokes Ouranós's snout.

"Okay, Ouranós. Ye free to fly." Aggie smiled. Ouranós neighed happily before running off before taking up to the sky as he leaves happily.

As they watched, Jay said. "We should go. We don't want to cause any trouble."

Damien scoffs, "Please? As if there's anyone at middle of the forest?" he mocks as they all walked away. As they left, a chubby man wearing light brown pants with straps, black hiking boots, a red and black checkered shirt with its sleeves rolled up. He has light brown hair and brown eyes. He has an extended goatee beard. He looks at his trap and gasps.

"Curses! Some took my Pegasus before me!" the man growls, "No matter! I will search for the Pegasus or any magical being for I am Juan Vark Garson!" he laughs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jay and the kids were heading back to the hotel. They reach at the hotel at night and they were ready for bed. Val hopes on a big bed that she and Gem were sharing and Rocco was sitting on a desk next to them.

"Hey Rocco," Quinn sits on her with Aggie on it. "You said you were a wizard, right? How did you end up being like a ferret?"

"If you must now my origin then I will tell you my tale…in a song!" Rocco sang the last part.

"What?" Jay asked as he looks at Rocco and was taken back when he saw the ferret wearing a Medieval Minstrel costume with a mini lyre in his paw.

Rocco clears his throat and began his terrible song/tale as he strums the lyre, "When I was just a man! I was the greatest wizard of them all! I made magic that was never seen before."

The D-Squad and the animals stared at him awkwardly while Jay just stared at him blankly. They glanced at each other then back to Rocco's backstory song.

"'Till one day it all change, a shaman known as Zosia. She stopped my plan to turn all humans into animal slaves. She turned me into this ferret! And locked me up in this cage, but soon she gave me to a Witchdoctor name Devlin Skull!"

The gang looked at him and then at each other. They didn't know Devlin was a witchdoctor. "Devlin put me in her store. Hiding me in the cover! But soon I was bought a boy who is name Damieeeeeennnnn!" Rocco made a really high note that cause Aggie's glasses to crack. Everyone covered their ears as Rocco finished his song, "Thank you! And now for an encore!" he took a deep breath and was about to sing but soon was cut off when Jay took the lyre from him and breaks it. He threw the lyre at the trash-bin and claps his hands clean.

Rocco glared at him, "Heartless," he said.

Aggie removed her glasses. It was hard to see without them. Quinn looks at Aggie's glasses and said, "Sorry about your glasses Aggie. We can buy a new one in the store."

"Naw, it's okay, Quinn. Watch this!" Aggie points her right index finger and said, "Via Repairus!" her fingers shine and her glasses were fixed.

"Wow, you're getting good at this." Quinn grins as Aggie puts on her glasses.

"That's because Aggie is a Spellbinder." Rocco said.

They all turn to him, "A what?" Damien asked.

"A Spellbinder is like a sorceress or a sorcerer but more advance with magic. They are very few who are gifted with this ability and they are very good at it."

"Wow," Alex said, "For a wizard that was turn to ferret makes a good explanation."

"I'll take that as a complement sweetheart." Rocco winks at her, "Wink, wink." He made a small annoying laugh.

Alex gave him a blank look and said, "Aggie, please tell me you have a spell that makes him fall asleep?"

Aggie nodded and cast her spell at Rocco. "Via Sominus!" her spell hit Rocco causing him to fall asleep. He snores annoyingly.

"I think it's time for us to hit the hay." Quinn said, "Do you agree?"

"Aye," Aggie nodded. The boys went to other room with Rocco and the girls went to bed. Aggie holds the spellbook in her hand and smiles. She was has magic and she has to use it carefully.

"A'll be a guid spellbinder. A just know it." Aggie smiles as she puts her glasses and spell book on the desk before going to sleep with the others.

* * *

 **Done! Next chapter will be a surprise. Guess what mythical creature has single horn like spear on its head. I hope you guys like it. See ya!**


	2. Unicorn for a Friend

**Okay before there's any trouble Juan is a bad guy but the silly kind of bad guy and he wants to prove the world that mythical creatures excise.** **Gabriel, I love that you are giving me ideas but I have to keep this a short story and I'm just adding some special creatures to spice things up. The Iron Giant will be in it to but soon. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Unicorn for a Friend**

The D-Squad members were still asleep. It was three in the morning and they will leave at seven. Val was hugging Celestia and Monica was sleeping on top of her. Cuddles was sleeping in the floor while Summer perched herself at the edge of the bed. Arsenica was sleeping with Gem. Sasha, Thumbellina, Chloe and Ala were sleeping on the floor. Rocco was sleeping at a desk next to Damien with an eye mask on. Then Val woke up when she heard something tapping on the balcony's glass door.

Sitting up, Val looks at the door and tilts her head. Celestia and Monica woke up when they felt Val sitting up. Celestia looks at the balcony's door and chirps happily before jumping off of the bed while landing on Cuddles, who woke up, and runs to the glass door. Val shakes Gem to wake up. Gem stirs in her sleep before fluttering her eyes, "Hhmmm, wha? Val?" Gem yawns, "What is it?" She rubs her right eye.

"Ouranós is outside." Val whispers to her cousin. Gem's eyes widen in shock as she looks at the balcony. Standing outside was Ouranós, he uses his front hoof to gently tap the glass while Celestia chirps at him. "How did he get here?" Gem asked as she gets out of bed with Arsenica and Monica. Val gets off of the bed and went to Aggie and Quinn. She thugs the blanket gently before yanking it hard and it caused the two girls wake up. Aggie puts on her glasses as Quinn yawns. "Wha-" Quinn saw Ouranós on the balcony and gasps, "Ouranós?"

Aggie's eyes widen as looks at the balcony and smiles when she saw Ouranós. "Ouranós!" Aggie gets off of the bed and went to the balcony. She opens the door and Ouranós nuzzles her happily. She hugs his snout. "It's guid to see ye, boy." She whispers.

"How did he find us?" Quinn asked as she walks behind her sister.

"I'm guessing that Ouranós followed us by smelling our scent." Gem suggested. Then the others came. Damien was carrying Rocco in his arms.

"Ouranós, what are you doing here?" Jay asked.

Ouranós neighed, "He said that he took a liking with you and decided to stay with us." Gem translated.

"Great! Just one problem," Rocco said, "How are we going to hide a 1375 pound horse in the jet while heading towards London?"

Before Aggie could speak, Ouranós neighed at her and gestured something in his mane. Aggie saw a necklace that has a silver horse's head and a wing behind the neck. She takes it and it glowed. Then Ouranós glowed too and was sucked in the necklace. "Wow!" Everyone, minus Jay, was startled by it.

"Whit just happened?" Aggie asked.

"I heard about this from Kaimana." Gem said, "She told me once a mythical creature took a liking on someone. He or she will give that someone a summoning necklace or bracelet that can carry them around and when they are needed use a call with their names and they'll help you."

"Wow, I wish I have those things." Damien said.

"Let's talk about this in the morning." Jay said, "We have a big day tomorrow." They nodded and went back to bed. Aggie smiles at the necklace that has Ouranós inside. She hugs it gently while she went back to sleep.

* * *

On the next day, the D-Squad was in the jet relaxing as they were ready for their next concert. Aggie was reading her spell book while Quinn was playing multiplayer with Damien. They were playing a game called Jurassic Fight and Quinn is the champion of that game. Damien lost twenty times and he keeps asking for a rematch. Val was playing with the dogs, Celestia, Cuddles, Monica, and Arsenica while Summer watches them.

Rocco was watching Ellen at the TV attached to the wall. Jay was napping while Mike was fixing his keytar. Alex and Sofia were practicing their singing. Gem was polishing her dagger.

"Hey, those London have candy?" Damien asked as he struggles to beat Quinn in the game.

"Yup," Quinn answered casually as she easily got the upper hand in the game, "The best candy is called Bibble it's really sweet."

Damien calls out Jay, "Hey Jay, can I-"

"No," Jay simply answered as he continues sleeping. Damien groans and soon groans louder when Quinn beats him again. They reach their destination and they were ready for the concert. The concert will start in two days so for a while the D-Squad decided it was time for a nice relaxation. Alex and Sofia decided to go to the library. Jay and Mike decided to check Big Ben and the kids will go to the park. Damien was sleeping under a tree with Rocco on his stomach wearing his night mask on. Cuddles was beside them too as he sleeps away. Monica, Celestia, Arsenica and Summer were napping on a tree branch. Gem was playing fetch with Ala. Aggie was reading her spell book again with Ouranós inside the necklace. Quinn was teaching the dogs some tricks.

Val was playing with some birds nearby. She giggles as they let her try to catch them. Then she heard something on the bushes. Curious, Val went towards the bushes and pushes them away. She went deeper and deeper until she reached her destination. She gasps when she saw so thing that she would've always dream to see. Standing elegantly was a beautiful Unicorn. The unicorn appears to be female and she's half the size of Ouranós. Her color is pure as snow and her eyes are icy blue. He horn appears to be a silver coloring that shines. She was eating some grass when she notices Val. Val tilts her head and the unicorn follows. Val went towards her and the unicorn lowers her snout before huffing at her gently.

Val giggles as she pets the unicorn's snout. "My name is Val, what's your name?" the unicorn neighs at her, "Nice to meet you, Amalthea." The unicorn name Amalthea neighs at her. Amalthea lowers her horn and points Val's locket. Her horn glows as she enters the locket. Val gaps as she holds her locket and looks at it. She saw a unicorn symbol on it above the small Ruby that was on the center. Val smiles and rushed back to her friends as she did Juan appeared and he was wearing a weird hat that has magnifying glasses attached to it.

He looks to the ground and gasps when he saw the grass sparkle, "Aha! A unicorn was here!" He stood up and said, "I will find that unicorn and prove to the world that magical creatures do excise!" He dashes off to another direction.

Meanwhile, Val skips happily back to the others Damien, Cuddles and Rocco were still sleeping while the others were resting. Val went to them and sits next to Gem. "Val, where have you been?" Her cousin asked. "I met unicorn name Amalthea." Val shows them her locket that has the unicorn symbol on it. Damien woke up and looks at Val's locket.

"What are you girls talking about?" He yawns.

Rocco spoke up, "They were talking about a unicorn." He looks at him, "They are known to give good fortune to their friends and their horns are very powerful. Many twisted minded witches and wizards would get their hand on them."

They all stared at him as Val hides behind Gem, "Hey, I know what you're thinking and no. I didn't try to take a unicorn's horn. I'm not that heartless."

"Says the one who tried to take over the world by turning every human into animals," Quinn said.

"Burn!" Gem smiles as she and Quinn fists bump.

"If I have my powers I would've turn you to animal!" Rocco yelled.

They all laugh at him before calming down. "Can we let Ouranós meet Amalthea?" Val asked.

"Sure but somewhere private." Quinn said.

She stood up followed by the others. Celestia went inside of Val's backpack and Summer took off to the sky. Cuddles went inside of Quinn's backpack and Rocco went inside of Damien's backpack. They were about to head home until a man popped out from the bushes yelling, "AHA!"

They screamed and Damien jumped in Quinn's arms. As they calm down, the man spoke, "Who are you kids?"

"Tourist kids that were relaxing until you scared us." Quinn said before she glares at Damien on her arms. "You can get off of me now."

Damien chuckles weakly as Quinn dropped him to the grassy floor as he yelps in pain. Quinn looks at the man, "Who the heck are you?" she asked while Damien stood up.

"I am Juan Vark Garon!" He spoke proudly, "I'm hunting down monsters, creatures of Myths! My card!" he reach his pocket and gasp, "I don't have a card."

Quinn taps her chin and mutters, "Juan Vark Garon…Aren't you that crazy scientist that believe in mythical creatures excites."

"A remember that!" Aggie said, "Ye were kicked out of the scientist community after that outburst."

Damien snickers, "Wow, I wish I could've seen it."

Juan ignored him and spoke, "Have you seen something strange?" he came close to the kids as his magnifying glasses shows his left eye really big.

The kids looked at him strangely until Gem spoke, "The only thing strange is your hat." Gem points out, "Look, we don't want any trouble but we're going home before it gets dark." Gem picks up her cousin before walking away. The others followed suit, leaving Juan by himself.

"No matter! I will not rest until I find that unicorn!" he yelled.

"GET A LIFE!" Damien's voice yelled out.

* * *

At the hotel, the kids made it back and so are the teens. They explain everything to them and they understand. Aggie brought out her necklace and said, "Come on Ouranós!"

Her necklace glowed brightly and Ouranós came out with a neigh. He looks at them and wonders why did they call him? "Ouranós, dae ye want to meet someone?" Ouranós tilts his head but nodded. He would like to meet someone new. Aggie grins and looks at Val with a nod.

Val smiles and shows her locket, "Amalthea, take the spotlight!" a glow came form her locket and Amalthea. Amalthea came out elegantly and let out a calm neigh.

Gem claps her hand with a smile, "She's magnificent!"

Damien grins and said, "I think Ouranós agrees with you." Aggie was confused before she turns to Ouranós. His lags were shaking and he has a blush on his face. Everyone, minus Jay and a smiling Amalthea, laughs happily seeing that the Pegasus has a crush on the Unicorn.

"Awe, young love," Rocco sighs, "I remember my first love."

They all looked at him. "You were in love?" Gem asked.

"Yup, her name was Anna Heart. She was dream girl…until Zosia cursed me for trying to take over the world." Rocco explains dully.

"Who's Anna?" Val asked innocently.

"Well, tell you about Anna. I'm going to explain it-"

Then Jay threatened, "Sing one more time and I will kill you." Jay growled.

Rocco grumbles and said, "Fine, Anna was a scientist and an inventor. She created many new technology and advance weaponry. Her greatest creation was a making a super soldier."

"She made a super soldier?" Jay asked with his arms crossed.

"Yup, she named her Super Soldier Angeline and I tell ya she's one strong super soldier." Rocco explains, "She has super strength, speed, agility, advance hearing, smelling and etcetera."

"Wow, what else did Anna make?" Mike asked curiously.

"She created another super soldier but more techno and stuff. Anna named her Mystica since she can transforms into many vehicles and last she created another experiment named Morphy. He can shape shift into anything or anyone!"

"Why were they made?" Sofia asked.

"They were made to protect humanity form evil, duh!" Rocco said, "But then she disappeared along with her experiments. No one has ever seen them since."

They looked at him and then each other, "Well, this is something." Mike said.

"Let's talk about it some other time. Right now we have to practice for the concert in two days." Alex said. They nodded in agreement. Val and Aggie were about to bring the two mystical creatures back but they seem took a licking on each other.

"Can they stay like this for a while?" Val asked. "I think they want to get to know each other."

"Aye," Aggie agrees with a smile, "It's best for them to get to know each other."

"And how are you going to let them stay this long?" Rocco asked. "Those two are big and they're taking the space!"

"Taken care of," Aggie grins before saying a spell, "Via Miniaturous!" her spell hits Ouranós and Amalthea. The two shrunk and they are the size of chickens, "There we go. Now we have enough space in this room."

Jay smirks, "Hmph, point for Aggie." He said before walking away.

"That doesn't count!" Rocco protest as he chases after Jay, "Get back here! You here me! That doesn't count!"

The kids laugh while Ouranós and Amalthea were having a conversation, even if they are small. They got to know each other very well.

* * *

 **Done, on the next chapter is about a concert and a creature that my friend enderdragonprincess told me about. It is called a Babadook. Those who love to watch scary movies look it up and for who doesn't, don't. And if you guys have any mythical creatures for Quinn or Damien just tell me okay?**


	3. Gem's Darkside

**Okay, I know that some of you are scared of the Babadook but I am still putting him in it since my friend wanted her character, Gem, to be in it. And I made sure that is less scary. Also, there are some spells that I made up. I search for other spells for elements in Tara Duncan but it doesn't have any so I made some up.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Gem's Darkside**

At the concert in London, D-Squad had finished their music and was heading back home but they have to stop in Italy of the city called Catania to have a little vacation. The jet landed and they explore the city. Val loves the city since she heard from Carl an old scientist who was her mom's adviser/teacher that her mom used to live here. So Val wanted to explore with her cousin Gem. Aggie was shopping with Quinn and the dogs to buy ingredients. Damien was with Jay and Mike since he needed help to buy some new things for his room. Alex and Sofia were shopping for souvenirs. Monica, Arsenica, Cuddles, and Celestia were at the jet relaxing. Rocco was with Damien since he doesn't want to babysit the little ones.

They wee having fun but they didn't know that they were being hunted.

Val was skipping happily with Gem by her side. Summer was following them on the sky. Gem smiles at her little cousin cheerful face as she skips happily. Then she felt something wrong. She could feel someone was watching her and Val. Gem turns around to see five men wearing black were following them. She could smell weapons on them. Narrowing her eyes, Game picks up her cousin and made a run for it. The men advance as they chase the two girls.

"Gem, what's wrong?" Val asked worriedly.

Gem continues running, "I'll tell you later, right now. Escaping," Gem said as she made a tight turn towards Saint Peter's forest. The men continue to chase them as one was holding a gun. Gem saw this and was about to turn into a dragon but the man fired. A needle come out and hit Gem's almost dragon scaled skin. Gem yelps but she was able to transform into her dragon form but she was feeling sleepy. She was able to fly with Val in her talons but only a short distance away before she crashes down. Gem looks at the sky sleepily but saw Summer coming down. She raised her claw to reveal Val and said telepathically to Summer, " _Save Val._ "

Summer understands before she swoops down and scoops Val off the ground by the back of her jacket. Val screams down, "SUMMER, WAIT! YOU FORGOT ABOUT GEM! GEM! GEM!"

Gem watched as Summer takes her little cousin somewhere safe. She then fell into unconsciousness but she was still in her dragon form. Then the men came along with a big struck. A man came out from the truck. He appears to be his early twenties. He has dark brown eyes and hair. He wears a business suit as he looks at the sleeping Gem, "Take her to the lab. We need to study the serum that Mortem didn't test yet."

"Yes Sir!" The men spoke as they ready to take Gem away.

The leader smirks as he watched as his men drags the unconscious Gem to the truck. "Soon, I will be more greater then you father." He mutters darkly.

* * *

Jay and Mike were at the jet with the others. Damien was happy that he got new things for his room. Quinn and Aggie got the ingredients for making potions. Alex and Sofia were all ready to go home. But there was one problem, where are Val and Gem.

Then Jay's ears perked up when he heard Summer. He went out along with the others. They saw Summer with Val in her talons as she gently puts her down. Jay went to them and Val was crying. Jay holds her shoulders, "Val, what's wrong?"

Val sniffs, "T-There were strangers…t-they chased me and Gem to the forest and they took Gem! I-I want to help…" Val stared crying again.

Jay pats her head, "I understand." He said before turning to the others, "Gem's been kidnapped. We're going to find her and the men that took her."

"Okay, Sofia and I are going to the police station." Alex said.

Sofia nodded as she and Alex runs off. The dogs followed them too, wanting to help them. "Mike, you and me are going to get Gem. Damien, Quinn and Aggie, you three are tagging along. We need the help we can get. Val, stay here."

"But-"

"No buts, stay here. We'll get Gem, I promise." Jay said. Val wanted to speak but she understands the situation and nodded.

Jay nodded and guides Val inside with the others. "Okay, Aggie. Did you have a spell that can transport us to the forest?"

Aggie nodded, "Aye, A've been practicing." She said.

"Good, let's go." Jay ordered. Mike, Jay, Aggie, Quinn and Damien with Rocco on his backpack form a circle.

Aggie clears her throat and said, "Via Transportus!" they were surrounded by unknown words and light as they were transported to another location, leaving Val alone with Monica, Celestia, Cuddles and Arsenica.

* * *

Gem flutters her eyes as she finds herself in a strange room. There were many computers and she appears to be strapped on the floor. She was also muzzled. Growling, Gem struggles to break free.

"Struggling is useless." A cold voice said. Gem glanced up to see a man looking at her. She growls at him dangerously as he comes closer to her, "You probably wondering who I am don't you?" Gem hissed at him, "Well then, my name is Uberto Mortem, the son of Renaldo Mortem."

Gem's eyes widen in shock. Mortem has a son!

Uberto looks at her shock expression and smirks, "Yes, my father never told anyone about me. He left when I was ten years old and told me that I must follow my family's business by experiment the most dangerous serum that he has ever made." He snaps his fingers and a scientist came with a pitch black serum. Gem narrowed her eyes as she started to trash around. She growls and hissed when one of the scientists tried to inject the serum.

Uberto walks out to another room where there are computers and a one way window that separates them from Gem. A scientist was about to inject her with the serum but Gem thrashed around and the scientist was having trouble injecting the serum into her. Uberto narrowed his eyes and spoke, "Hold her down." He ordered.

Then robotic arms came and pinned her down. She growls angrily at the scientist but he manages to inject it in the back of her neck. Unfortunately, she knocks him back and with her tail and the moment he injects her. She goes into spasm. Gem remembered her darkest memories. Her parents' death, Mortem taking her and tried to experimenting her, and the loneliness in her heart was the most painful part.

Then she started to change. Her dark umber black scales turn oil slick black and the neon blue markings turn moonstone white her eyes turn completely white with a black outline and a dark aura around her. Then a crack came down the middle of her necklace as it has turned pitch black with white outlines.

She breaks her chains and stood up. She broke the muzzle from her jaw and let out a horrifying roar. The scientist screams in fear as she glares at them and her only thing in her mind that screams murder. Roaring out loud, she lets out a stream of black fire at them as they were burn alive.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mike, Jay, Aggie, Quinn and Damien with Rocco were at the forest looking for Gem. Then they heard loud explosion. Looking at each other, Aggie cast another spell. "Via Levitus!" they all started to levitate before they glide through the sky. They saw a big dome like building with smoke coming to it.

"What the-" Mike was cut off when he saw an explosion. They saw Gem in her dragon form but she looks different, I mean different, I mean scary different. She roars so loud that it can make a small earthquake. They watched as she started to make a forest fire.

"Oh no, Aggie! Make a spell that can cause a rain!" Mike yelled out.

Aggie nodded and raised her arms up, "Via Aquaus!" she yelled as blue energy escape from her hand and to the sky. Dark clouds forms to the sky and started raining heavily. The fire was out and Gem was growling angrily. She lets out a stream of black fire at them but they dodged in time. They landed safely to the ground minus Damien and Rocco. They both crash to a nearby bush.

"What happen to her?" Quinn asked in shock.

Jay saw the murderous look in Gem's eyes and growls angrily. "Esos idiotas!" everyone turns to him.

"Jay?" Damien looks at his guardian in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Those idiots used a forbidden serum." Jay explains, "It was meant to control the untamable but it only makes them want to murder people."

"You know this how?" Mike asked as he watched Gem roaring angrily.

"Because Mortem made that years ago and tried to use it on me but my Velociraptor DNA and Human DNA rejected it but Gem…She lost control."

"Wait! So these guys are still working for Mortem?!" Mike asked in shock, "But didn't they quit or arrested for that?"

Rocco pops out from Damien's backpack, "I'm guessing they want to finish their work."

"Mortem's henchmen are still doing his project." Jay growled.

"How are we going to stop him?" Aggie asked.

Jay looks at the three, "Damien, Quinn, Aggie, you three go inside and find out about the serum. Mike and I will deal with Gem." The three nodded before going to the back. Jay removes his sunglasses and jacket. He then removes his boots to reveal raptor talons. He bears his sharp teeth as he looks at Mike, "Get ready." Mike nodded and removes his jacket as they face the dark side of Gem. As thunder and lightning clashed, Dark Gem roars in fury.

Dark Gem glares at the two and lets out a stream of black fire. The two dodged in time. Mike's uses his energy powers to give him a boost on his jump. He jumps really high and lands on Gem's back.

Enraged with fury, Dark Gem roars and tries to throw him off of her back. Mike yells as he holds on the silver thread that attached Dark Gem's necklace. He uses his free hand to absorb Gem's energy. Mike absorbs as much as he can so Dark Gem can be tired but as he did. He could feel himself overloading. Mike couldn't take it. He jumps off of Dark Gem and lands on the ground. He looks at Dark Gem as she roars at him. Jay tackles with his super strength and Gem lost her footing. Dark Gem glares at him and lets out a stream of black fire at him. Jay dodged in time as Dark Gem tries to bite him. Mike shoots Dark Gem and energy beam at her and she got hit. "SORRY!" He yelled. He didn't mean it but he had to remove the extra energy in his body.

Dark Gem stood up and roars again as lightning and thunder clashes.

* * *

Quinn, Damien and Aggie were inside of the building. They saw what Gem did inside and there many scorch marks. "Gem did her job." Rocco said.

The three kids run through the halls. They ignore the dead bodies of scientists and soldiers. They saw a broken door that leads to a big lab. They enter and saw half destroyed computers. "Aggie, you know what to do."

Aggie nodded and spoke, "Via Repairus!" the computers were fixed and Quinn searches for the serum that the scientists used on Gem. Damien was roaming around the lab. He then saw another door. He looks at the girls before looking at Rocco.

"Should we tell them?" Damien asked.

Rocco hummed, "Nah!" Damien grins before looking at the door. He took a keycard that "barrowed" from a dead scientist and used it on the keypad. Once the doors were slid open, Damien and Rocco saw something that they shouldn't see. Damien calls out, "Hey guys? I think they were collecting stuff."

Quinn stops on what she was doing and goes over to Damien and Aggie follows. The two girls gasp when they saw what Damien and Rocco saw. There were two cages and inside those two cages were a Griffin and Chimera with wings. They have muzzled on their faces and they look weak and tired.

"Oh ma gosh! Who could've done that?" Aggie asked she was about to go to them when Quinn yelled, "Aggie stop!" Quinn stops her sister.

"Whit is it, Quinn?" Aggie asked.

Quinn looks at Rocco with a candy bar on his paws. Rocco looks at her, "What are you looking at?" Quinn takes the candy bar, "Hey!" Quinn throws the candy bar on the cage's bars and it got burn to a crisp. Rocco gulps and shrinks down at Damien's backpack.

"Talk about tight security." Damien mutters. Quinn went towards the computers that were trapping the creatures. Using her super strength, Quinn smashed the computers and the electric shocks were shut down. Quinn went to the bars and pulls them apart and looks at Damien, "Help me out!" she said as she pulls apart the bars at the Chimera.

Damien and Rocco glanced at the weak Chimera and then they glanced back to Quinn. Damien points at the Chimera, "Now?" Quinn glares at him and Damien raised his arms in surrender, "Okay, okay, geez." Damien went in the cage and slowly made his way to the Chimera's (male) lion head before he carefully pulls the muzzle off, "Please don't kill me." He begged silently before he removes the muzzle. He did the same to the goat's muzzle as he went to back. He warily looks at the weak snake.

"Please, please don't bite me." He whispers as he uses his fingers to remove the small rope muzzling the snake's mouth. Quinn freed the Griffin as she leads the Griffin out and Damien shows the Chimera out.

"Aggie, use a spell that can regain their strength." Quinn ordered gently.

Aggie nodded and said, "Via Recuperis!" two spell energy aimed at the Griffin and the Chimera. The two creatures regain their strength and roar/shriek happily. The Griffin nuzzles Quinn gently and the Chimera looks at Damien.

Damien looks at the Chimera wearily, "What?"

The Chimera gives Damien a slobbery lick. Damien cringed as the saliva drips off of him. Damien glanced at the Chimera and said, "Uh…you're welcome. I guess." He shakes the saliva off, "Okay, we freed them. Now can we find the cure?"

The Griffin shrieks at them. The three just stared at the Griffin before they turn to Rocco, "Translation?" Quinn asked the ferret.

Rocco looks at them, "Why are you asking me to translate?"

"Because you are an animal that can talk so you can understand animals so translate." Quinn said.

Rocco grumbles and looks at the shrieking Griffin, "She said that your friend Gem is somehow posses by an evil spirit."

"Evil Spirit?" Damien repeated, "I thought the serum did it."

"It did cause her to go crazy but it triggered a bad or horrible memory." Rocco explains, "She also said that this evil spirit is called a Babadook."

"A baba-wha?" Damien was confused by the name.

"A never heard of a Babadook before," Aggie said.

Rocco looks at them, "Well, a babadook is like the bogyman but more deadly." Rocco explains, "You see, instead of coming under the bed, it leaves a spooky pop-up book on your door step. If you choose to ignore it well that means your dead."

"Whit are ye talking about?" Aggie asked.

"A Babadook's hobby is to frightening non-believers. Its top goal is to torment and harm anyone who refuses to believe in him."

"But Gem doesn't know him." Aggie said.

Quinn looks at Rocco, "Okay, if somehow, the Babadook was able to posses Gem. What are the traits or effects?"

"Well, the symbolism of the Babadook is considered to be the embodiment of grief." Rocco explains, "There are five stages if you are regretting the Babadook." Rocco looks at the kids, "What?"

"What are the five stages?" Quinn exclaims.

"Oh! Well, there's Denial, Anger, Fear, Bargaining and...I forgot the last one."

The three kids groan, "We have to do something!" Aggie said, "Jay and Mike might not survive the dark side of Gem!"

"Maybe we should-" Quinn was cut off when she Aggie screamed.

They turn to see an injured man wearing a slightly torn or burn business suit. He was using his free hand to hold his injured side while the other one is holding a gun. "So..." He panted out, "It seems that Experiment Y has friends." The Griffin and the Chimera growled at him as they step in front of the kids.

Damien whispers out, "Who's the hobo?"

The chimera growled, "He said that man is name Uberto Mortem. He's the son from a guy name Renaldo Mortem."

Quinn's eyes widen in shock, "Since when a rich psychopath has a son?"

Rocco shrugs, "I don't know asked them!" He gestured the griffin and chimera.

Uberto points his guns at them, "If I were you I stay down."

The kids and Rocco tensed while the Griffin and Chimera growl or hissed at him. Quinn's bracelet started to glow faintly. "What did you do to our friend Gem?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah and whit's in that serum of yers?" Aggie added.

Uberto chucks darkly, "The serum was made. No, it was found. My father found it on an old abandon house. The black goo he collected and studied it. He needed a test subject. He tried it on Experiment X but he rejected it."

"Jay…" Damien whispers out. He remembers Jay telling him about his life.

"Then why capture these guys?" Quinn asked as she looks at the Griffin and the Chimera.

"To use their DNAs to make hybrid humans," Uberto readied his gun, "And I will make sure that you three are the first to be tested!" Uberto was readied to fire his gun. Everything was going slow motion. Quinn came in front of her sister as Uberto fired his gun.

Quinn raised her right hand with her bracelet as it glows. "No!" Her bracelet glows so bright that it forms an orange shield. The bullet bounced from the shield. The bullet bounced at the wall, a metal pole and it was aimed at Uberto's gun. Uberto yells as his gun drops to the ground. Quinn saw this and yelled, "Aggie, paralyze him!"

Aggie yells out, "Via Paralysis!"

Uberto was hit and was paralyzed. The three cheered while the two cretaures shriek or roar happily. The shield disappeared and Quinn looks at her bracelet, "Wow! This might come in handy."

"Aye!" Aggie grins in agreement.

"We have to tell Jay and Mike before they get themselves killed!" Quinn said.

They nodded and were about to run when the Griffin pick up Quinn and Aggie and puts them in her back and the Chimera picks up Damien with Rocco and puts them on his back. The two run off while the Chimera's snake hits Uberto's body and it falls down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Val was looking out the jet's window as it rains heavily outside. Celestia, Cuddles, Arsenica, Monica, the dogs and Summer were napping about. Val looks at a picture of her, Gem, her Uncle Owen, the raptors and the hybrids together as one big happy family.

She puts the picture in her satchel and took out a seashell. She placed it on her ear and could hear the ocean. Val remembers Gem promising her that they would go to the beach where they first meet Kaimana. Their friends and family will be together at the beach, having fun and enjoying themselves. "I wish I could help." Val whispers as she wipes her tears away.

Then there was dark/light purple glow from outside. Val saw that and follows it to the door. Once she was there, she saw the glow from outside. She opens the door and shields her eyes by the bright light. Once the lights were adjusted, Val saw a boy. But he wasn't human. His skin is light purple. His "hair" glowing yet it's all wavy. His clothing almost looks like armor and he appears to be glowing like a star. There's this light purple platform above him and Val as it prevents them from getting wet. Val remembers Damien said about energy like beings called Anodites and they are either light or dark purple. **(FYI: It's the Ben 10 Omniverse Anodite version)**

"Who are you?" Val asked as she hugs her shell.

The young Anodite didn't say anything as he offers Val his hand Val looks at him and then back to the others before back to him. She went out and closed the door. "D-do you know where my cousin Gem is?" she asked.

The boy Anodite nodded before offering his hand to her. Val slowly accepted his hand and the next thing she knew the boy Anodite was flying. She holds on tight but soon she was too flying. Her body felt like she was being carried. She looks at him as he flies higher through the sky and made sure that they don't get wet.

* * *

In the forest, Mike and Jay were still fighting Dark Gem. They were almost beat up but they held their ground. Dark Gem lets out a roar as she lets out a stream of black fire. The two dodged and Jay charges at her with a roar before he tackles her again and made sure she lost her balance. He jumps away as she lets out another stream of fire but he runs to dodged it. Jay turns and snarls as the flames were getting closer to him. Then Mike jumps behind him and uses his energy powers to counteract the fire. Once it was out, Dark Gem roars again. She was about to attack when something hit her in the back. She looks up and roars to see a Chimera with Damien and Rocco on his back. Quinn and Aggie were riding on a Griffin as the Griffin flies past the Chimera.

"That's right! It just happened!" Damien grins happily.

Dark Gem roars in rage as she lets loose another stream of black fire. The Chimera dodged it in time as he landed beside Jay and Mike. Griffin lands besides them too, "Get on!"

"You found the cure?" Jay jumps on the Chimera's back as Mike gets on before they took off.

"No! Turns out, Mortem has a son name Uberto." Quinn exclaims, "He was finish what his father started."

"Yeah! And it's not even a serum!" Damien added as he looks at a roaring Dark Gem.

"So what are we dealing with?!" Mike asked.

"A Babadook!" the three kids exclaimed unison.

Jay and Mike stared at them, "A what?!" they asked unison.

"Long story short, Babadook is an evil spirit that can posse people and used them as puppets to kill the ones they love or its victims!" Rocco exclaims.

"That doesn't make any senseeeeeeeeeeeee!" Mike yelled out as the Griffin dodged a black fireball. Dark Gem roars as she fired another black fireball black fireball at them.

"Via Blockus!" Aggie cast a spell that blocks the fireball to hit them.

Dark Gem roars at them angrily. She released a powerful black fire at them. They dodged it on time but soon got more complicated when she started to fly. She chased the two mythical beings.

"Gem, it's us!" Quinn yells as she leads the Griffin away from the Dark Gem. They were all trying to avoid the angry Dark Gem.

"We should split up!" Mike yelled, "Aggie, call Ouranós!"

Aggie nodded and holds out her necklace, "Come on Ouranós!" Ouranós comes out of the necklace and neighs. Aggie jumps off and landed on his back, "Let's do this boy."

Ouranós neighs as they all prepared themselves. Gem roars so loud that it matches the loud thunder. She lets loose another black fire. They dodged just in time before they could get burn except for Rocco. He screams like a girl when his head was almost burned.

"How are we going to stop her?!" Mike yells out.

Then energy like sphere came and hits Dark Gem many times. She fell from the sky and crash on the ground as more energy like spheres came and it causes a dust of smoke and a crater. As it stops, the smoke clears, Dark Gem was lying on the ground. She growls in pain as she tries to get up. The Griffin, Ouranós and the Chimera landed and their riders got off of them. The rain stopped as everything became quiet.

"What just happen?" Rocco asked.

Damien looks up and points up, "I think Val and her new friend the Anodite helped out."

They looked up and saw Val with a boy like Anodite. He landed and gently puts Val down. She was holding the seashell when she was a baby and when Gem was only four.

Val looks at the Dark Gem and whispers, "Gem?" she walks towards her.

Dark Gem roars at her before she slams her claws to the ground. It shook the ground for a second before calming down. Val was almost crying, "Gem stop!" Val continues coming closer to her.

"Val, get out of there!" Jay roars as he was about to stop her but the Anodite stops him and points at the two.

Val was crying as she holds up the shell, "Gem, it's me, Val!" Val cries out but Dark Gem roars at her, "Reme,ber your promise?! You promise that we could go to the beach where we first met Kaimana. We were supposed to go together, you, me, Uncle Owen, our friends and family." Dark Gem growls dangerously as Val came to stop in front of her cousin.

Dark Gem was about to attack until Val yells, "Where's your Ohana!"

Dark Gem froze when she heard that. She glanced down as she watched Val sniffs, "Ohana means family and family means *hicc* and family m-means…"

"… **No one gets left behind or forgotten.** " Dark Gem answered slowly in a deep dark voice. Val looks up and stared at her cousin's white with a black outline eyes as they changed into her brown reptilian irises. Val backs away as Gem turns her head to her right and started puking oil black substance. As she stops, she collapses to the ground before slowly changing back to her human form. The crack on her necklace repairs and it returns back to its natural color. Val rushes towards her and shakes her a bit.

"Gem? Gem!" Val cries as she shakes her cousin's unconscious body.

Everyone rushes towards Gem while the Anodite stays close to Val. Jay placed two fingers on Gem neck and sighs, "I feel a pulse meaning she's alive." Everyone sighs in relief. Then they heard sirens. They all turn to see red and blue lights coming their way.

"They have to go." Jay looks at the Griffin, the Chimera and the Anodite.

"Go!" Quinn said, "Go back to your homes."

The Anodite nodded and teleported himself home. Ouranós returns back to Aggie's necklace while the Griffin and Chimera stayed.

"What are you two waiting for?" Damien asked, "Go! You're free!"

The Griffin and Chimera stayed and they both look at Quinn and Damien. The Griffin went to Quinn and looks at her magical bracelet before she started to glow and enters Quinn's bracelet. The bracelet has a golden brown griffin like keychain on it. The Chimera went to Damien and looks at his dog tag necklace and glows before becoming one with the dog tag necklace. There was a picture of a Chimera on it now.

"Did they become our partners?" Quinn asked inn shock.

"Yeah!" Damien looks at Jay, "Pleaseeeee!" He begged.

Jay sighs as he holds Gem's unconscious body, "Fine."

Damien fist pumps, "Yes!"

Aggie saw the police cars coming before looking at Jay's hybrid form, "Via Transformus!" Her spell hits Jay and turns him to a regular human. He has human feet instead of raptor claws. His eyes turn human but are still red. His ears were no longer pointy as well as his teeth. Jay looks at himself before looking at Aggie, "How did you-" he was cut off when the police came. They got out of their cars as well as Alex and Sofia. They all rush towards them. Mike explains everything but not the part that they have powers and how Gem almost killed them. They found Uberto unconscious and arrested. The paramedics took Gem in the ambulance and banged Mike and Jay. Val hugs her shell as a police officer puts a blanket for her to keep her warm.

Somewhere hidden on top of the trees was the Anodite. He looks at Val for a while before he teleports himself to Rio inside a big hotel room. He turns into a human boy with black hair and brown eyes and tan skin. He wears a red hooded jacket with a white t-shirt, brown baggy pants and red shoes. He sighs and a Brazilian man cam in, "Angelo, we'll leave soon. Did you pack up?"

Angelo nodded, "Yes, dad, I'm finish." The man smiles and nodded before he closes the door. Angelo looks at the picture of him and Val and a mutated bird behind the background, "I hope you are okay Val." He whispers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gem was on a hospital bed. Her things were beside her on a desk. She was covered in bandaged and was sleeping peacefully. Then she woke up when she felt a presence. She sits up and took out her dagger from her satchel.

A towering, shadowy bogeyman wearing a black coat and hat, with long, claw-like hands and a pale frightening face was looking at Gem with pearl white eyes.

Gem narrows her eyes as she readies her dagger. "What are you doing here, Mister Babadook?" She remembers what he is when she was a little. Avani the Earth Spirit told her a story of the Babadook and must be strong enough to face it.

Gem heard soft whispers from it and Gem said, "You want me to harm my friends and family because you feed on my negative emotions."

The Babadook slowly nodded, "I can't get rid of you but I'll learn and you somehow posse me and gave me more energy." Gem said to the Babadook, "I can learn to live with you but my uncle and cousin will have trouble. If you're going stay with me and my family there are gonna be some ground rules." The Babadook cocks his head, "No scaring or hurting my family, no trying to posse people, and no killing. Do we have a deal?"

The Babadook stared at her before slowly nodding his head. Gem smiles, "Good." The Babadook looks at Gem's dagger and back to Gem. Gem looks at him and then her dagger. She looks at him and said, "You want to be my partner?" The Babadook slowly nodded. "If you want to be my partner then I should give you a name instead of Babadook…how about Shetan?"

The Babadook cocks his head before nodding as he turns into a shadow and becomes one with Gem's dagger. It turns half with white outline. On the center of the hilt was the symbol if the Babadook. Gem grins and held up her dagger.

"Welcome to the family, Shetan."

Then the door opens to reveal her uncle with a sleeping Val on his arms. She puts her dagger back on the counter as her uncle went to her. He sits besides her and whispers, "How are you doing?"

"Good, my body aches though." She said.

Owen smiles softly as he puts sleeping Val next to Gem, "You made Val worried. The others told me on what happen and I came here as fast as I can."

"How long I was out?"

"Two days, I came here yesterday." Owen whispers, "They told me that you were experimented but turns out you were posse by a Babadook. Care to tell me if he's here or not here."

Gem smiles and said, "He's here but he is going to live with us for a long time."

Owen breathes out, "Well, this should he interesting. I hope he doesn't try to kill me."

Gem giggles at him, "Don't worry, I made sure Shetan won't harm us."

"You named him?" Owen asked.

"Yup it means Demon in Arabic."

Owen smiles and kisses his niece's forehead, "Get some sleep, Gem. We're going home tomorrow. Can Val sleep here with you tonight?"

Gem smiles and nodded, "Sure, she is my ohana and you too Uncle Owen."

Gem hugs her little cousin as she went to sleep. Owen smiles and stood up before he leaves. He closes the door and went out to go to another room where Jay and Mike were. Aggie was explaining her transformation spell to Jay, "The transformation spell helps ma make ye human, Jay." She explains, "A practice that spell really hard so A can surprise ye."

Jay stared at her and spoke, "I know you work that hard, Aggie, but your transformation spell can not hide my true powers." Jay said as he suddenly turns into his hybrid form. His friends and Owen were shock to see that.

"How did you do that?" Damien asked.

Jay turns into his human form, "The serum became one with me and it's now my blood. I can turn into three stages. My human form, hybrid and raptor form." He explains and then he ruffles Aggie's hair, "But thanks for your help, Aggie."

Aggie blushed but smiles and nodded. "Yer welcome Jay."

Sofia went to him, "How are you and Mike doing?"

Jay rubs his arm. "Fine, but Gem did some damage on us."

"No joke," Mike rubs the back of his neck, "I can't believe she has that power to almost destroy us."

"It wasn't her fault, the Babadook possessed her." Quinn said.

"Speaking of which, what happen to the Babadook?" Alex looks at Owen.

"Well, what Gem told me that the Babadook is going to live with us and she named him Shetan."

"It means Demon in Arabic," Mike said, "Huh, good name for the spirit that tried to kill us."

"Ah-ha!" Rocco yells out. They all turn to him, "I remember what the last stage is!"

"What is it 'Oh Great and Annoying Ferret,'?" Jay asked sarcastically.

"Thanks for the complement, Jay." Rocco said dully, "The final stage is Acceptance."

"Wait a minute," Alex stops him, "You're saying that Gem must accept the Babadook?"

"That's right, you can't banish a Babadook. You have to accept him since he will be there forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and-"

"We get it. He's stuck with us now." Jay sighs, "Well, we should rest up we have a big day a head if us." He then looks at Quinn and Damien, "By the way, did you get the names of the Griffin and Chimera?"

"Sure did," Quinn holds her bracelet with a golden Griffin charm, "The Griffin is name Araceli."

"And the Chimera?" Jay looks at Damien.

Damien shrugs, "Turns out they have the different names but the first letters are the same. The lion is named Darrius, the goat is named Demetri and the snake is Dion but I called them Triple D." Damien said, "Or Trip."

"Cool names." Mike said. "Come on, guys. Let's rest up so we can head home." Owen said. They nodded and were ready to rest.

* * *

On Chicago, Illinois, a teenage girl was on top of a building in the middle of the night. She has red hair and purple eyes. Her outfit is consists black shorts with suspenders, a crop top, fingerless gloves, red combat boots and a necklace. She has two pistols, wipe and a long sword attached to her back. She looks bellow the city as she placed her boot at the edge and leans a bit. Then her necklace glowed. She looks over a city and narrows her eyes.

She took out her whip and uses it as a grappling hook. Once she got a tight hold, she swings down and uses it again to get to her destination. She made it to a dark ally and saw five men surrounding a woman. The woman was going home until they corner her. They push her around, making her scared. The girl narrowed her eyes as she readied her pistols. Once they have their fun, they revealed their fangs and their glowing red eyes. The woman was scared even more and when one jumped a loud ' **BANG!** ' was heard. He was sent back and hits the wall before he falls as he burst into flames and then he turns to ash. The four snarled at the direction if the one who shoot.

The red haired girl was holding her pistol as she points at them. They snarled at her. The woman looks at the teenage girl who glanced at her, "Take cover." The teen ordered as she took out another pistol. The woman shields herself when the three males advanced to the teenage girl. The girl jumps and dodged them before she fires silver bullets at two vampires.

They burst into flames before they turn into ash. The girl lands on the ground and points her pistols at the remaining two. They hissed at her before one charged at her. Then the girl took out a round vile with liquid inside. She throws it at the man. As it breaks and the water spilled on him, the man yells in pain as he collapses to the ground. He screams as his flesh started to sizzle like bacon. His flesh melted to reveal his skeleton before it turns to ash.

The last one was snarling at her. The girl stared blankly at him. She drew out her sword and readied herself. The last one shrieks before charging at her in godly like speed. The girl charges at him with the same speed. The girl slashed her sword on him and the two were in the opposite direction. In a few seconds later the head of the men fell off and his body burst into flame and then into ashes. The girl sheeted her weapon before turning towards the trembling woman. She went to her and placed a gentle hand in the woman's shoulder. The woman gasps and looks at the girl. "It's okay, they're gone." She assured.

The woman cried and hugs the teen as she cries. The girl calms her down lets her go, "Are you okay?"

The woman nodded, "Y-Yes, I'm a little shaken up." She stutters, "What or who attacked me?"

"Depends, do you believe in Vampires?" The teen asked.

The woman looks at the girl in shock. "They were Vampires?!"

"They're no longer alive." She said before putting on sunglasses and taking out a silver pen, "You will forget everything that just happened." Before the woman could ask, the girl pressed the pen and a flash came from it.

The woman froze and her pupils shrink and a few seconds the woman shook her head. She looks around and then to the teen, "I'm sorry but, where am I?" She asked. She couldn't remember what just happen.

The teen removes her sunglasses and said, "I found you unconscious. I was about to call 911 but you woke up."

The woman nodded as the teen helps her up, "Do you need help going home?"

The woman nodded her head, "Yes, I need to get a cab." The teen nodded before helping the woman out if the ally and calls a taxi. The taxi stops and the girl helped the woman inside. "You must be careful, alright?"

The woman nodded and smiles, "Thanks for the help." She thanks before the teen closes the door and taxi driver drives away.

The teen walks away before her phone rings. She receives a text message that says: _Vida, you have a next mission, observe and protect._

A picture of the D-Squad was shown and the teen named Vida looks at Sofia. She recognizes her and text back: ' _I'm on it_.'

Vida types a code in her cellphone and sends it. A few seconds later a red motorcycle came and readied its engines. The girl gets on before she drives away in full speed towards the airport. She is going to reunite with an old friend of hers.

* * *

 **Done, I hope you guys like it. I'm not much of a Vampire expert but for those who are; just tell me the error so I can fix it. Next one is about Werewolves, a Giant Robot and white fur balls called Poro will be next and it is also the last chapter before the Graboids. Guess what Vida is and review or favorite. And Angelo was in the Little Girl and the Mutants Rewrite.**


	4. New Friends and Alliance part 1

**Thank you Gabriel for the ideas and I watched Ben 10 Alien Force Season 1 Episode 11 about the dragon. I loved the episode when he mentioned that he has a family. Also, there's a secret character in this story but I'm making another chapter of this since I made you all wait too long. And today is my Birthday, I'm 18 years old.**

 **This is where I put the Iron Giant, the Poro and the werewolf.**

 **Rocco's voice character is Dana Snyder from Dr. Colosso from Thundermans**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: New Friends and Alliance part 1**

On the jet, Owen was sleeping peacefully with Gem and Val on his arms. Jay was napping with Monica sleeping on his lap. Rocco was watching animal documentary if ferrets. Alex and Sofia were reading books while Mike reads the news paper. Damien was playing a video game while Aggie and Quinn were reading the spell book. The dogs, Cuddles, Arsenica, Monica, Summer and Celestia were resting up. Once they reach to Jurassic World, there were many News Media wanting to ask questions about the kidnapping and Uberto. But thanks to Jurassic World's security, they stayed away. As they went home and rest up, Gem and Val wanted to see the raptors. As they reach the paddock with their uncle, they saw the Raptor Squad resting but soon awoken when they saw their little girls. That until they saw Gem with bandages. Jay and Mike were going to check on them when the raptors demanded to know what happen. Jay explains to them in their language and they weren't happy that Mortem has a son by he is taken care of.

So everything in Jurassic World is okay well almost.

Damien was in his room sleeping. Rocco was in his cage. The cage was placed on a counter on the right side of Damien's bed. Rocco was wearing a sleepmask. The two were snoring really loud but luckily Damien's room was sound proof. The Chimera named Tripple D was sleeping next to them. They were wearing earmuffs so they couldn't hear Damien and Rocco's snoring.

Then Jay came in and said, "Damien, despierta es por la mañana."

Damien groans as he sits up lazily, "Why so early?" He asked tiredly.

"You asked me to wake you up early, remember?"

Damien's eyes shot open before he grins, "Oh yeah!" He got off of his bed while throwing the blanket off. It landed on the Chimera. Darrius, Demetri and Dion woke and shook the blanket off before stretching like a cat and letting out a yawn.

Rocco yawns and uses his paw to remove the sleepmask off of him, "What's all the commotion about?"

"Today is Thursday, Rocco." Damien said as he puts on a shirt while walking.

"So, what's so special about it?" Rocco asked.

Damien puts on his boots and said, "Today we're going to Langjokull Glacier in Iceland for a fieldtrip." Damien went to his drawers and took out his red jacket, "We're gonna explore the ice cave there."

Rocco groans, "I hate snow. It's too cold and it makes my paws freeze."

"Rocco, you're going there." Jay said as he helps Damien with his bag.

"What?! Why do I have to come?" Rocco whines.

"Because you can be bait to distract the predators and helping the kids escape." Jay said casually as he helps Damien get his dog tag necklace.

"Huh?!" Rocco gasps in shock.

Damien laughs, "He's just joking, dude!"

After a few minutes, Damien rushes towards the stairs and slides down the rail before going to dining room. Isabella was making pancakes. "Sweet!" Damien grins as he sits down and Isabella puts a stack of pancakes for Damien and puts syrup on it before giving a glass of orange juice. Triple D and Jay came down. Jay was carrying Damien's bag and Rocco's cage with Rocco in it.

"Finish up, Damien. You wouldn't want be late." Jay said.

Damien nodded as he eats his breakfast. Rocco was placed on the table and Isabella gives him ferret food. "Why are you feeding me this?"

"Because you're supposed to have a balance diet," Jay said as he sits down and reads the newspaper.

"Then how come he's getting pancakes?" Rocco points a paw at the Chimera.

Darrius the lion licks his jaws as Isabella placed a stack on pancakes in front of him with bacons. Demetri the goat was eating an apple and Dion the snake has a pancake on his jaws.

"They have strong digestive system." Jay said before taking a sip of his coffee.

Rocco whines but eats the food. Damien drinks his juice before getting up, "Alright! Let's hit the road." He took out his dog tag necklace, "Let's go guys." The Chimera nodded before going in Damien's necklace. Rocco was put in his cage and Jay picks it up. Isabella packed Damien treats for the trip.

"Damien, vamonos," Jay said before going out. Damien rushes outside while saying goodbye to Isabella. They went over to a jeep where Mike was riding on.

"Ready to go?" Mike asked.

Damien grins and nodded before getting on the jeep. Jay gets on while putting Rocco down. Mike drives the jeep to the area where the private jet is. The girls were waiting with Owen and Marco. Mike parks the jeep and Damien gets off. Jay picks up the cage while following Damien to jet.

"Okay, after this field trip, you'll meet the others at Alberta Canada for a concert." Owen said, "Got it?"

Gem nodded, "Yes, Uncle Owen, don't worry. I'll watch my cousin." Gem said.

Owen nodded and smiles before looking at the dogs, "Keep an eye on them."

The dogs barked before getting on the jet. Monica stayed behind since she doesn't want to go on the cold place as well as Arsenica. Summer, Celestia and Cuddles tagged along. The kids got on the jet and waved at their guardians. The jet took off to the sky and headed to Iceland. The kids were doing their own things. Damien and Rocco were playing a video game. No one knows how Rocco is playing with out any hands.

Aggie was reading her spell book again. Quinn is reading about ancient weapons in a book that she got from her dad. Gem was sleeping peacefully with Cuddles in her belly. Celestia was with Val. She was sleeping on Val's lap as the little girl looks at the window. She felt a strange presence from the direction on where they going.

Quinn looks at Aggie and notices a picture of a hunter in her spell book, "Aggie, what's that?" she points at the picture.

Aggie looks at it and said, "Well, the book said they are called Venandi."

"WHERE?!" Rocco screams and hides under a pillow. He lost the game and the others looked ta him. Gem and Cuddles woke up and looks at him.

"What's wrong?" Val asked.

Rocco pokes out from the pillow and said, "What's wrong? Venandi that's why, they are known to slay monsters and kill any rouges mythical creatures that threatens to harm human beings including me!"

"They're that dangerous?" Aggie asked.

"And you're scared of them?" Quinn added.

Rocco scoffed, "Scared? No. Terrified? YES!" Rocco yelled out. "They are fierce, deadly and terrifying!"

"Wait," Damien cuts him off, "Are they like Assassin terrifying or Gem terrifying?"

Rocco stared at him, "Somewhere in between." Damien shrugs and nodded, "The Venandi Clan can slay vampires, werewolves, and any criminal magic beings! Also rumor has it that one almost destroyed Dracula himself."

"Wow, they're like human versions of a Yautja." Damien said.

"If they find me, they're going to kill me!" Rocco yells out.

Gem grins and said, "This is going to be good."

Quinn rolls her eyes, "If so, then what do they look like anyways?"

"They have red hair and purple eyes." Rocco explains, "They're like wolves in a pack and their skills surpass anyone, even Captain America's!" Rocco hides under the pillow while the others shook their heads.

In a few hours, they landed on Iceland's airport. They got in their private bus and were taken to a cabin to show them the glacier. Once they made it to the glacier , they got on a truck like bus with tourists inside. The kids got out of their bus and were wearing their snow gear. Sasha was wearing a green winter style dog coat while Thumbellina is blue and Chloe is orange. Ala doesn't need any suit because she loves the cold. Celestia was in Val's backpack, wearing a green scarf. She peeks at the open zipper as she got a good view of the place. Cuddles was well know to be a mutant so he follows the others happily. Rocco was wearing a red snow suit that covers him head to toe. They got in the truck like bus as it drove to the ice cave.

Once they reach the ice cave, everyone got out. Rocco was shivering on Damien's backpack and said, "Why here?"

"Come on, Rocco. I always wanted to try to see what the glacier here looks like." Damien said as he follows the adults, "And besides, I can't leave you with Jay. He'll feed you to Assassin or Ivy."

"Don't remind me. Ivy is worst than her mate." Rocco shivers in fear remembering the I. Rex female almost killing him.

They went to the tour guide who has other tourists. The tour guide told everyone to stay close and follow him. They did as they were told and they enter an ice cave. They saw the wonders inside the ice cave. Damien saw how funny his reflection is. Aggie and Quinn took pictures for their dad while Gem made sure that Val doesn't slip. As they follow the tour guide, Val heard something one of the tunnels. She looks at the tunnel and then to the others before going in it. She followed the sound. Celestia pops out from her backpack and chirps. Then the sounds stops and so did Val. Then the two heard something coming. Val looks down and saw a small white fur ball. It has two small horns and its eyes were coal black. It has four small legs and it's about half the size as cat.

It went over to them and sticks out its tongue like a dog. Val giggles before picking it up, "Hello," Val smiles. The creature made cute sounds, "What are you?"

Then her friends found her. They went to her and Gem said, "Val?" Val turns to reveal the little creature in her arms, "What is that?"

Aggie adjusted her glasses and said, "It's a poro."

"A what?" Damien asked.

"A Poro is a furry little creature that roams around cold areas, looking for food and mates."

Quinn looks at the poro and said, "Awe, he so cute."

Damien looks at her, "How'd you know if it's a boy?"

"I can tell." Quinn said, "So, what are you going to name him, Val?"

Val hums and said, "I'll call him Pluto!"

Pluto made adorable sounds before licking Val, making her giggle. Then they heard, "Hey, kids? Is there something wrong?" they turn to see the tour guide few feet away from them.

"Nothings wrong, my cousin just wondered off." Gem said.

Tour guide nodded in understanding, "Hurry up, we'll leave soon." He said before leaving.

Quinn picks up Pluto and said, "Celestia, make room for Pluto, please?" Celestia nodded and scoots away to make room. Pluto was placed in Val's backpack with Celestia before it closed. They all went out and to the truck like bus. But some took time to take pictures. Val and her friends walked out and Val notices a bolt. She picks it up and looks at it. It was half the size of her hand. Val looks at it curiously before going in the bus with the others. Few hours later, they were in a hotel. Damien was watching TV. Quinn was fixing Gem's hair while Aggie reads her spell book about a transformation spell.

Val was looking out the window. She saw many snows falling from the night sky. She holds the bolt in her hand and observes it. She could feel something back on the glacier but it felt cold. Aggie looks up from her book and asked, "Val, whit's wrong with ye?"

Val looks at her and said, "I found this bolt but there's something wrong." Val looks at the bolt, "I could feel a presence there."

Quinn made Gem's hair straight but it returns back to its spiky style, "If there's something wrong, let's check it out."

Damien fist pumped, "Yes! Road trip!" Damien puts on his winter clothes along with the others. Gem puts a "Do Not Disturbed" sign at the front door.

Rocco groans and said, "There's no way I'm going back there."

"Okay, if you say so." Quinn said before she grins, "Aggie, now!"

"Via Transportus!" Aggie used a spell to take everyone back to the glacier.

Rocco shivers from the cold, "Y-You'll…p-pay f-f-for…t-t-this…" He stutters out.

Quinn took out her flashlight and then turns it on, "Okay, Val. Lead the way." Val nodded and shows the others were their going. Pluto, Cuddles and Celestia were following them as they reach a snowy hill. "So…what now?" Damien asked.

Val holds the bolt before going towards the hill. Then suddenly bolt blinks a light before shot to the hill before drilling itself in. they stared for a while before they heard something and ground started to shake. Then suddenly, the hill made a loud crack and something came out. The kids backed away as they saw a 50foot robotic giant standing up. Its pearl eyes stared down at them. Damien was in Quinn's arms as he clings at her. "What is that?" Damien asked in fear.

"It's a giant robot, whit else it is?" Aggie said, "A wonder how long he's been here?"

The giant robot lowers itself before looking at the kids. Val looks at the giant robot and went to it or him. Val stops in front of him as the giant robot lowered its metallic hand. Val looks at him and the hand before getting on it. The robotic giant lifts his hand and Val squeals when she was lifted up. She could see everything from above, "Wow, he's big!" Val giggles.

"VAL, BE CAREFUL!" Gem called from bellow. She looks at her friends, "What are going to do?"

Quinn drops Damien to snow, "Well, we can't tell anyone yet but we should know what his name is."

"Giant," they heard Val's voice from above. They look up and Val said, "His name is Giant."

"How'd you know?!" Damien called out.

"I looked at his eyes." Val said before looking at Giant, "He has a friend name Hogarth." Giant lowered his hand so Val can get off of him.

"There's many dudes named Hogarth," Damien said, "How are going to find him?"

Beofre anyone could speak, they heard an adorable sound. They turn to see another poro coming out from the snow and went to Pluto. They both made adorable sounds before they scurried off somewhere.

"Where are they going?" Damien asked.

"I don't know but I think they want us to follow." Quinn said. They all followed the Poros while Val gestured Giant to follow.

"Come on, Giant." Val said. Giant nodded and followed them. They followed the poros to a secret hidden ice cave that can fit Giant. They saw the poros leading them to an area where many other poros are.

"Wow, there's a lot of Poros here." Damien said.

"Aye and they're so cute." Aggie cooed as she lifted one up.

Gem has two on her shoulders while some were cuddling at Quinn's legs. Damien picks one up and had a funny idea. The dogs were playing with the poros along with Celestia and Cuddles. Summer perched herself on Giant's head as she watched them play. Rocco was shivering on Damien's backpack before looking at some poros staring at him.

"W-what a-a-a-r-e y-y-o-u-u l-loo-king a-at?" Rocco stutters out but the poros blinked at him.

Giant sits down and let some poros play with him. Val was surrounded but poros as they licked and nuzzled her. Val giggles happily as she hugged them. Then they stopped when they heard something. They turn to an opening and saw a big poro that looked like a king.

"What. Is. That." Gem points at the big poro.

"The Poro King," Aggie said, "Ma book said that the Poro King is the leader of the poros."

Quinn whistles, "Now this is getting interesting."

"Hey, guys, check this out." Damien said. They all turn to see Damien with a Poro on his head and one that is attached to his chin to make a beard. He then spoke in an old voice, "You shall not pass!"

There was a dead silence and in few seconds later Val, Aggie and Quinn burst in to a fist of laughter. Gem couldn't help but snicker at him. Giant smiles and made a small laugh. Damien was making a Gandalf expression.

After they calm down, they decided to rest for a bit. Giant was used as playground for the poros, Val, the dogs, Celestia, and Cuddles. Aggie was using her laptop to do some research while Quinn and Gem watched them play. Damien was napping while Rocco was trying to keep himself warm.

Then Aggie found something interesting, "Guys, check this out." She said. Her friends went to her as she shows them something, "It's about Giant."

Gaint lowered himself so he can listen to Aggie, "Spill the beans, Aggie."

Aggie nodded, "At 1957, a town called Rockwell, Maine had a giant robot called the Iron Giant." They all look at Giant before back to the laptop, "It said that he saved the whole town from a missile that almost killed them by a man named Kent Mansley but the Giant was in the town and because of his arrogant nearly caused the town's life."

"That guy must be crazy like Juan." Damien said.

"Aye and because of Giant sacrifice the town's people build a statue for him for his honor."

"Wow, what an honor." Gem said, "By the way, Giant said he had a friend named Hogarth maybe there's some named Hogarth."

Aggie nodded and typed the named Hogarth in her laptop, "Here we go, someone named Hogarth Hughes. He found Giant when he was nine years old. He's the one who knows about Giant."

"How do we know if he's still a live?" Damien asked.

"I guess we're going to find out, Aggie." Quinn looks at her sister.

Aggie nodded and was ready. Val waves at the poros. "Bye-Bye poros. We'll meet again." The Poros made adorable sounds as they scurried off. Pluto went with Val and the others so he can help out.

Aggie said, "Via Transportus!" They were teleported leaving the poros at their home.

Everyone was teleported but the problem is. They wee in the sky. Everyone started falling and screaming. Rocco was clinging at Damien as the alien boy screams for his life. Then suddenly Giant caught them and activates rockets on his feet and back that can help him fly. Everyone was shock before cheering happily as Giant soars through the sky, "Whoo! Way the go Giant!" Damien cheered.

Giant smiled happily before flying towards a town that has huge forest. Quinn points out, "Look, there's Rockwell."

"We did it!" Val cheers happily.

"Land on the forest, Giant, we'll find Hogarth." Quinn said. Giant nodded and did as he was told. He landed on the forest and put everyone down.

"Thanks for the ride big guy." Damien grins, "If only we have a treat for you."

"Oh! A got one," Aggie said before saying a spell, "Via Apparitus!"

Then scrap metals appeared out of thin air. They were a big pile and Giant was happy before munching on the food. "Keep an eye on him, guys. We'll bring Hogarth Hughes here." Quinn said to the dogs, Summer, Celestia, Pluto, and Cuddles.

"If he's still alive," Damien whispers, earning an elbow to the gut by Gem. The kids removed their winter cloths and were wearing their normal cloths. They went towards the town and tried to find Hogarth Hughes. They saw a statue of Giant at the central park.

Val looks at the words written under the statue, "De-di-ca-ted in memory of the Iron Giant by the town of Rockwell, Maine."

"Man, he's lucky." Damien said.

"He is," an old voice said. They turned around to see an old man coming to them. He has pale wrinkly skin, green eyes and grey hair. He wears a red sweater, green pants and black shoes. He has a cane that can help him walk.

He went to the statue and smiled said, "Giant saved the whole town from the missile sixty years ago."

"Wait, you were there when the missile almost destroyed the whole town?" Gem asked.

The old man nodded, "Yup, I was friends with the Iron Giant."

Aggie's eyes widen a bit and turns to the old man, "Are ye Hogarth Hughes, the boy who was friend with Giant?"

The old man named Hogarth nodded, "Yes, I am and who are you kids?"

"I'm Quinn Kingbird this is my sister Aggie and our friends Damien Rouge, Gemstone Grady and her cousin Valentina Rosalina Grady."

The kids greeted and Damien asked, "So you met Giant before?"

"Yes, I was that boy and I know Giant is out there, fixing himself." Hogarth looks at the sky and made a small smile.

The kids looked ta him and nodded, "Mr. Hughes, I think you should come with us." Hogarth looks at them and nodded before following the kids to the forest. Quinn and Gem helps him and Aggie secretly uses her Recuperis spell to help Hogarth. They reach a clearing and saw Giant letting birds perched on his shoulders. Hogarth stared in shock before taking out his reading glasses. All these years and Giant is there.

Giant looks at them and saw an old Hogarth he lowered himself and caused birds to fly away. "G-Giant?"

Giant looks at him and said slowly, "Hogarth?"

Hogarth smiles and nodded, "Yes, Giant. It's me, Hogarth." Giant smiled at him before lowering his giant finger at Hogarth. Hogarth gently holds the finger and smiles, "It's good to see you again, Giant."

Rocco started crying, "This is the saddest thing I have ever seen." He sniffs.

"Don't ruin the moment Rocco." Gem mutters out.

Giant lowered his hand and gestured Hogarth to get on. Hogarth smiles and nodded before getting on. Giant looks at the others and gestured them to get on. The kids smiled and got on as well as the animals.

Giant took off to the sky with his passengers. Everyone was enjoying the ride and saw many things from bellow. The people from bellow saw Giant and were amazed to see him. They heard about him but never met him. Some took pictures while others video tapped him. After a few minutes, Giant landed back to the forest and sets Hogarth down. Hogarth smiles and waves at him, "Take good care of him. He can be a handful sometimes."

The kids nodded while Giant smiles down at him, "Bye Hogarth."

Giant took to the sky, leaving a smiling Hogarth. Hogarth waves goodbye as Giant flies away with the kids. Then news Media came and asked Hogarth questions about Giant, which he did.

* * *

At the jet, the kids were going to Alberta, Canada for the concert. Giant is following them, making sure not to hit any birds of planes. Quinn was watching the news about Hogarth thanking them for reuniting him and Giant. Speaking of which, the news of the Iron Giant was spreading like wild fire and many news media wants to see him and the kids. Not only that but the government and different agencies wanted him. Luckily, he is protected by The HEAT team, Godzilla, Kaila, and Cymopolia. Jurassic World owns Giant and they're not giving him up since he took a liking on the kids.

"Are we there yet?" Damien asked, playing a video game with Rocco.

"Nope just a few more minutes until we get there," Quinn said watching the news.

"A hope we aren't late." Aggie said.

"Of course not," a new voice said. They all turn to see a green alien wearing a purple spandex.

"Who are you?" Val asked.

"Glad you ask, because I am-" the green alien snaps his fingers and a glowing board behind him that says Impossible Man, "Impossible Man!"

After the little show, Val, being the polite one, clapped for him. Impossible Man waved, "Thank you, thank you. You're too kind."

"Whit are ye doing here?" Aggie asked.

"Well, I'm here for a vacation, silly." IM (Impossible Man) said, "And when I heard about you helping Iron Giant reuniting with his old friend, I just have to meet you."

"What is he?" Gem asked.

Damien answered, "Impossible Man is what your heroes call CPs aka Cosmic Pranksters crazy powers but childish brains the only way to deal with them is outwit them or try to ignore them but they hate that."

"He's a prankster?" Val asked.

"That's right, you adorable puppy face child. Not only that but I'm also an excellent cook and a musician!" He said before he snaps his fingers and suddenly he was holding a trumpet and wearing a black suit with sunglasses before started playing Trumpets by Jason Derulo. He was actually good.

"Wow, not bad." Quinn said in impressed.

IM giggles, "Why thank you." He said before returning back to normal, "Also I heard that you have a concert at Alberta. I just have to come."

Damien grins and looks at the others, "Lets' bring him with us! It's gonna be cool with him around." IM nodded in agreement.

"I don't know," Gem narrows her eyes, "I can deal one prankster but two I don't think so."

"Not to mention, pranking Hoskins for payback." Damien added.

Gem stops and thinks for a minute before looking at him seriously, "Hmph, you made a good point."

"Well, if you're here for the concert. I'm sure the others won't mind." Quinn said, "As long as you don't cause trouble then you can come."

IM cheers, "Yipee! Someone understands me!" he looks at them, "So what shall we do first before we land?"

"Play some video games?" Damien holds up a controller for IM.

"Or we can be in it!" IM snaps his fingers as he and Damien were inside the game. The game is to shoot robotic aunts that tried to take over the world. Damien saw he was in his game and was holding a blaster. He grins and said, "AWESOME!" he then shoots a robotic aunt with IM following him.

"I know right?" IM smiles happily before joining Damien.

The girls watched them and smiled. Those two are having fun until Rocco said; "How come he's using his powers!" he points a paw at IM. Annoyed, Gem covers the ferret with a blanket before leaving. Val giggles before watching Damien playing with IM. Aggie and Quinn went back to their doing and waited for the plane to land.

* * *

 **Part 2 will be soon. Sorry, Gabriel but you have to wait a little longer. One more thing, who likes pilots driving space ships that transforms into robots its kinda like Gundam and this anime called Macross Frontier. If so then tell me okay?**

 **Again, it's my 18 birthday and thanks for the reviews and favorite.**


	5. New Friends and Alliance part 2

**Okay, this is the final chapter. This time this has the werewolf. Also, you know Hoskins the jerk who wanted to use raptors as weapons? Well on the Graboids story he will either live or die take your pick.**

 **I posted Vida on Deviantart as well as Alex and Sofia. My Deviantart page is called Dinodragongirl.**

 **Song: Cry wolf by Bebe Rexha**

 **Rocco's voice character is Dana Snyder from Dr. Colosso from Thundermans**

 **Voice Characters:**

 **Val: Sloane Murray  
Quinn: Tara Strong  
Mike: Elijah Wood  
Jay: Wilmer Valderrama  
Vida: Maisie Klompus  
Aggie: Maia Mitchell  
Gem: Eden Sher  
Sofia: Keke Palmer  
Alex:** **Chloe Grace Moretz**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: New Friends and Alliance part 2**

The jet landed on the airport, Damien and IM got out of the game. They grabbed their things and were about to leave but they turn to IM.

"Is there something wrong?" Impossible Man asked playfully.

"You can't be seen by the public yet so we were wondering if you can turn into a common pet, if it's okay." Quinn asked.

IM giggles and said, "Sure!" he snaps his fingers and he turns into an iguana. He lands on Damien's shoulder before the kids went out. Giant lands somewhere close but news media came and wanted to ask questions about the Iron Giant. But Giant ignores them and watched the kids go to the teens. Val saw the others next to the tour bus and points at them, "I found them!" Val said.

The kids went to the teens happily. Jay ruffles Damien's hair but stops when he saw the iguana on his shoulder. "Okay, where did you get that?"

"His actually an alien named Impossible Man but I just call him Impy." Damien said, "Can I keep him, please? I need a guy friend." Damien begged.

Jay sighs in annoyance. "Fine but the minute he causes trouble he leaves."

Damien cheered before getting in the bus. The others followed and went inside. Giant decided to follow them to sky. The concert is placed on a forest park that would make a great tourist attraction also saving the wolves. As the tour bus stopped, the kids and teens met the ranger. As the teens talked to the ranger, the kids looked around the cabin. It was big and there where lots of tapestries with pictures of people and animals.

Val looks at one tapestry that shows a woman and two wolves from different side, one white wolf on the left while a black wolf was on the right. The woman was on the center on the tapestry holding a moon. "What's that?"

"It's a story." An angelic voice said. They turn and saw a red hair teen girl with mocha skin and black sunglasses covering her eyes. She wears only a brown coat with red boots. The teen looked at the tapestry with her arms crossed, "The story is about a tribe called Blackfoot who worships the Moon Goddess, Komorkis. Legend has it, if the first person who enters her tomb would be granted a gift from her which will become a guardian of the moon to protect from the rouge who used the gift to do bad things."

"Wow, you sure know a lot about this, Ms…" Gem looks at the female.

"Dinanve, Vida Dinanve," Vida said with a smile.

Sofia came and saw Vida and she was shock, "Vida?"

Vida turns and smiles, "Hey Sof." Sofia smiles before rushing to Vida and give her a hug. Vida hugs her back. The others came and saw the hugging duo.

"You two know each other?" Mike asked.

The two let go and Sofia said, "Yup, Vida was once my best friend back home until her dad got a job transfer to a different city."

"Yup," Vida nodded with her right arm on her waist, "So, you must the famous D-Squad I heard about,"

Before anyone could speak, Damien came in front with a stupid grin on his face while IM was still in his iguana disguised, "Hi I'm Damien Rouge."

Vida looks at the thirteen year old until Jay pulls Damien away from Vida, "Easy Tiger." He said. Damien winks at her as he was pulled away.

Vida looks at the group, "So are you guys having your concert here?"

"Yeah, are you here to watch the concert?" Alex asked.

"Actually, I'm here to meet my dad's friend. He lives somewhere in the forest," Vida said, "I gotta go. I'll see you guys at your concert." Vida was about to leave but she waved said, "Later." She walks away to the door and left.

"Wow, Sofia. I didn't know you have a friend that was coming over." Mike said, "And she looks kinda…tense."

"Like Jay?" Quinn points at Jay, "He's always tense."

"24/7" Jay said.

"She's always like this since she was little." Sofia explains, "Her dad works in the military and her mom is a business woman. She always travels a lot and never got a proper childhood."

"So that's why." Alex said.

"I don't know, I think she's hiding something." Jay said.

"Tell me about," Damien said, "She turned down this." He points two thumbs to himself, "98 pounds of KA-POW!" Damien flexes his arms up. They stared at him blankly before Gem raised her fist and punches Damien side. Damien holds his side in pain and yelled, "OW!"

"Okay, why don't you guys explore or go have a picnic." Alex suggested, watching Damien rubbing his side, "We'll be at the town."

"Kay!" the kids said before they went out with their creature friends. They walked the forest and made it to a clearing. IM turns himself back to normal.

"Alrighty, let's get this picnic started, shall we?" IM said. Then suddenly the kids were having a picnic with IM making hamburgers. "Who's hungry?" IM asked, wearing a chef's hat, white apron, and pink oven-gloves. He was also holding a spatula.

Damien holds up his plate, "I am!" he grins before vanished when he saw the girls looking at him, "What? Me a growing boy," Damien said.

Gem sighs in annoyance before saying, "Let's just eat." She took a bite from her baloney sandwich. Val was earing an apple while Aggie and Quinn eating salads. The dogs were eating dog food, Celestia was eating pork, and Cuddles and Pluto were eating sweets. Rocco was eating celery. Val finished eating before playing with Sasha, Thumbelina, and Chloe and even Pluto the Poro joins in. Celestia takes a nap with Cuddles. Summer watched Val, the dogs and Pluto played. Val runs through the bushes laughing happily before she stops when she found something.

The dogs saw this and barked at the others. Quinn, Aggie, Damien and Gem stopped eating before going after them along with IM. They went to Val and gasp when they saw a wolf but it is not a regular wolf. The wolf has grey/black fur and a bushy tail. It has three sharp claws on each hand. One of them serves as the thumb, while the others serve as the fingers. Their jaws have four hinges and it looks like it can open outward. It almost resembles a human but bigger and more alien.

"What kinda of wolf is that?" Gem asked.

Damien rubs his chin with his fingers and started poking the wolf, "Well, to my alien expertise, this is a Laboan."

"Laboan?" Val repeated.

"Yes! They are alien wolves from the planet called Anur Transyl." Damien explains.

"What kind of planet is that?" Quinn asked.

"It's a steampunk mechanized home planet of the Transylians. We'll get to that later, right now. What is a Laboan doing here?" Damien scratched his head.

"Who knows but this big guy here looks hurt." Quinn said, "Hey, Aggie, try your recuperis spell."

Aggie nodded and said the spell, "Via Recuperis!" the spell healed the Laboan wolf and Aggie said another spell, "Via Levitus!" The Laboan was lifted from the ground and was placed on the picnic blanket. IM removed the foods from the blanket and let Aggie gently put the big wolf down.

They looked at the Laboan as Pluto sniffs at him, "So…how are we going to wake him up?" Gem asked.

IM hums and rubs his chin before snapping them, "Ah-ha! I know what can wake the big guy up!" Then a plate of bacon appeared from his hand, "Crispy, juicy bacon!" he brings the plate of bacons near the wolf's nose. They saw the nose twitched as well as the eyes. Then they saw the Laboan slowly opening his eyes to reveal glowing yellow eyes. The Loboan slowly sits up and looks at the kids.

"He's alive!" Damien points out before picking up Val quickly and brings her close to the Loboan, "Quick, feed him Val so we make a run for it!"

"DAMIEN!" Quinn, Aggie and Gem yelled at him.

Val stared at the Laboan as he lowers his head and huffs at her. Val giggles and hugs his snout. The Laboan lifted his head with Val riding on it. Val giggles happily as she kicks her legs in the air. He gently puts her down and saw IM with bacon. "Oh you want some? Here you go." IM gives the Laboan the plate of bacon. The wolf ate the bacon with one gulp.

"Wow, he must've been really hungry." Gem said.

"What's her wearing?" Val points at the wolf claw necklace with two feathers.

"It's a headdress, Val. It is worn by Native American tribe." Quinn explains, "I wonder why he has it."

"Why is he wearing it?" Gem asked.

"To have some fashion sense," Damien joked before laughing. Game gave him a blank look and he stops laughing, "I'll shut up now."

The Laboan huffs at them and Val pats his head, "He's big."

"No joke." Gem said, "I wonder what he can do?"

"I don't know, what wolves do, I guess." Damien shrugs.

Val climbs on the laboan's back. "He's big, can we play with him?"

The older kids look at each other and shrug, "Well, we have nothing better to do." Gem said, "I wonder how the others are doing?"

* * *

At a town, Jay was looking at a missing poster. It's about an eighteen year old teen, wearing snow gear. He has green eyes and brown hair. He was smiling and words that was written in red that says Missing. It shows the teens name was Duncan Wayne.

Mike went to him, "What are doing?"

Jay points ta the missing poster, "Someone is missing."

Mike looks at the Missing Poster, "Wow, he was missing for two weeks. What happen to him?"

"He went to the mountains." An old voice said. They turn and saw an old Native American man. He wears like the cloths of a shaman. He also has a staff with feathers and a deer skull. The old man looks at them and said, "He climb the mountain and didn't return home. He stayed too long without any protection. He is not dead but taken and turns into a slave."

The two boys looked at each other. Mike spoke, "What are you-" he turns back to the old man but he was gone. "Wha? Where did he go?"

Jay sniffs the air and said, "He's not here. It's like he disappeared with the wind."

"Okay, this is getting creepy." Mike said before walking away. Jay looks at the mountain and narrowed his human red eyes. There's something wrong and he needs to find out what. Jay took out his phone and dials someone before placing the phone on his ear.

* * *

Meanwhile, Val and her friends were enjoying their picnic with the Laboan wolf. IM was enjoying his meal too. Then Damien's phone rings. Damien was chewing his burger before using his free hand to answer his phone, "Hello?" he asked with his mouthful.

" _Damien, where are you?_ " Jay asked.

Damien swallows his food, "Uh…the forest, we're at a clearing having a picnic."

" _Head back to the cabin, now. I'll explain everything but right now, head back to the cabin._ "

"Okay, okay. We'll be there." Damien said before putting his phone down, "Jay said there's something bad and we have to get back to cabin."

They look at him and Quinn said, "Well, if it's urgent, we should go."

Val pats the Laboan's head, "Bye, bye wolfy." Val giggles and skips over to Gem.

Aggie waves at him, "Well, it was nice to know ye." She said before leaving.

The Laboan tilts his head at Aggie. IM cleaned up with a snapped of his finger and turned himself into an iguana and placed himself on Damien's shoulder. They waved goodbye to the laboan wolf before he waved back and went back to the forest. When the kids went back to the cabin, they saw the others. Jay rushes towards them and checks, "Are you all okay?" he asked.

The kids nodded, "Yeah, we're okay, bro. what the deal is?" Damien asked.

"There's something on the mountain taking people and I didn't want it to happen to you kids. Come on, we're resting tonight." Jay walks back inside the cabin. The kids shrugged before following Jay. But they failed to notice pair of red eyes glaring at them in the shadows before disappearing.

The teens and the kids were in their separate rooms. Jay was sharing with Damien and Mike, Sofia, Alex and Val and Quinn, Aggie and Gem. The others sleep peacefully while Jay stayed up and watched. He knows there's something wrong on the forest and he's going to find out what.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vida was walking through the forest with her shades on. She can see perfectly with those things on. She reaches to a clearing saw an old-man shaman. He was chanting something in Native American while banging a small drum near the fire. The old shaman looks up and said, "Hello Vida."

Vida sits down at the other side of the fire, "Greetings Achak." She bowed her head, "What news do the spirits say to you?"

Achak bangs his drum slowly and the fire turned blue. They heard whispers from it and the wind blew gently causing the trees to rustle. Achak looks at Vida and said, "The spirits say a great evil is happening from the mountain." He looks at the mountain, "People who go up the mountain are not lost but taken. They are force to be slave for the evil one."

"Is there a way to stop him?" Vida asked seriously.

Achak looks at the blue fire and hears whispering, "They say you must remove his power during a full moon and use this incantation." Achak said before saying the incantation.

Vida listens and memorized the song. She made sure she gets it right. Once he finished, Vida nodded and stood up, "Thank you, my friend."

"Wait," Achak spoke. Vida turns to him as he looks at the blue fire, "The spirits say you must have a pack of nine members. You all must circle around him during a full moon before using the incantation."

Vida spoke, "How will I get nine members before the full moon?"

"They are closer than you know." He said, "You must hurry, the spirits say he will strike soon."

Vida nodded before she turns and removes her coat. As it falls on the ground, it reveals Vida's weapons. Two pistols, a belt filled with silver bullets, a long silver sword on her back, and two silver knives hidden in her boots, a whip, and silver dagger. Vida starts walking before removes her shades to reveal her amethyst eyes and said, "The hunt is on."

* * *

Meanwhile, Val was going downstairs to get water. She yawns and rubs her eyes. She failed to notice a figure outside. She went to sink and got on a stool before she grabs a glass of water. She fills it up with water as she yawns again and closed the sink before going down. She froze when she heard something. Val slowly turns and her eyes widen. Meanwhile, everyone was sleeping peacefully until they heard a loud scream and a glass breaking.

"VAL!" Everyone yelled before they all rush downstairs. Once they did, they saw a broken glass with water on the floor and an open window. Jay went to the window and sniffs the air, "Someone came in and took Val." Jay said angrily.

"We have to get her now!" Alex said as they all went outside. Aggie took out her necklace, "Come on Ouranós!" Ouranós the Pegasus came out.

Quinn, Gem and Damien called their friends. "Shetan, unleash the nightmare!"

"Araceli, stand by for battle!"

"It's pranking time Triple Ds!"

The Babadook, Griffin and Chimera came out and were ready. Gem looks at Shetan, "Shetan, help us catch up to Val."

Shetan nodded before turning into a black horse. His form was huge and is pitch black with slightly white hoofs a long wispy oil spill color mane and moon white slit eyes. Shetan lets out a loud neigh and Gem gets on. Mike joins her. Quinn gets on Araceli with Sofia, Celestia, and Pluto while Aggie and Alex gets on Ouranós. Damien gets on his Chimera with Rocco and IM. Jay turns into his raptor hybrid form and dashed off. The others and the dogs followed him too, worried about their little friend.

* * *

Val was scared. A big humanoid wolf like creature was using its jaws to hold the back of Val's nightgown. It has brown fur and green eyes. Val couldn't do anything. She couldn't use her powers or call Amalthea. Then suddenly they heard a battle cry and something hit the creature on the square root of its head hard. The creature lets go of Val as the little girl rolls off and stops. She looks up and gasps to see Vida. Vida was wearing a huntress clothes and she's holding a boe staff. She spins her staff and stops before doing a taunting pose at the creature. Growling, the wolf creature charges at her. Fast as lightening, Vida slams her staff at the wolf's head, then stomach, then its foot before she uses her fist to punch him on the face. With that amount of force, it sends the humanoid wolf flying to a tree before its back hits the tree. It fell unconscious and Vida deactivates her staff and puts it on her belt. She turns to Val. The little girl was huddle on a tree and hugging her legs with her face buried on it. Vida walks to her and touches her gently. Val looks up and gasps to see her.

"Sshhh, it's okay, it's okay. It's over." Vida whispers and then Val hugs her while crying. Vida gently strokes Val's back and hums gently, "Calm down, sweetheart."

Then they heard a neigh. The two looked up and saw the others coming. Sofia saw her best friend and gasps, "Vida?"

Vida nodded and stood up with Val on her arms. Jay was in his hybrid form and saw the unconscious humanoid wolf, "Did you do that, Vida?" he points a claw at the wolf.

Vida sighs and nodded, "Yes, I did it."

"But how?" Quinn asked, "If you're able to defeat that wolf you could've been-"

"A Venandi!" Rocco screams like a little girl, "Your friend is a Venandi!"

Vida looks at him, "Aren't you Rocco Smitchetz?"

Rocco froze in fear and he made his high-pitch, "Uh…No. I'm Rockstar."

"Nice try, you're the only wizard that was turn into a ferret by the good shaman named Zosia." Vida explains, "And the Venandi were hunting you down for years to put you in justice." Rocco gulps in fear but Vida said, "But since you have been adopted, I'll let that slide." Rocco sighs in relief, "For now." Rocco froze again.

"Vida, why didn't you tell me that you were a huntress?" Sofia asked.

Vida sighs and said, "I didn't tell you because it was dangerous. The Venandi swore to protect humanity from evil rouges and I wanted you to be safe so I kept it a secret."

"Your parents are Venandi too, aren't they?" Sofia asked.

"Yes and that's why we moved. My parents were assigned to hunt down a rouge Minotaur."

"So that's why," Sofia understands, "And there's a reason why you are here, isn't there?"

Vida nodded, "Yes, a rouge werewolf is making an army of werewolves."

"The missing peoples…he was the reason why they're gone." Jay said.

Vida nodded, "Yes and there's a reason why he did it," They look at her, "Few years ago, the rouge was known as Hakan. He was the first to enter Komorkis's tomb. He was gifted with the power to turn into a wolf. He protected the moon for years until he grew drunk with his power. He believes that he could be a god instead of being the guardian." Vida explains, "He tried to control the moon but he couldn't. He tried to get more power from it but Komorkis made sure that he will never use the moon's power ever again. Enraged, Hakan vowed one day that he will take the power of the moon by force with an army of werewolves and changed his name to Matchitehew."

"And you're here to stop him, aren't you?" Mike asked.

"Yes and with the help of the new guardian." Vida turns just in time when the unconscious wolf was about to tackle her until a new one came and tackled the other one. They watched as the two dueled. The new one punched the other one before head butting the intruder. The one who kidnapped Val runs away while the new one howls in triumph.

"Hey, it's the Laboan we helped out." Damien said. "So wait. He's the guardian."

"Yes and we must hurry before he could harm more people." Vida said.

"Lead the way, Vida." Jay said.

Val calls out her unicorn, "Amalthea, take the spotlight!" Amalthea came out with a loud neigh and Val and Vida got on.

"Let's go!" Via said as she showed them the way. They follow her through the thick forest until they reach to a cave. They hide on the undergrowth and saw a pack of humanoid wolves. They are brown, blond, orange, or red fur but they were humans who were force to be werewolves.

"What's the plan?" Rocco whispers to Vida.

Vida glanced at him, "Live bait."

"Good idea," Rocco nodded with a grin before it vanished and looks at Vida, "Hey!"

"She has a point, Rocco." Alex agreed, "You can distract them with IM." IM wiggles his ears and giggles.

"What you want us to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?" Rocco said.

Five seconds later, the humanoid wolves turned when they heard drums. IM was wearing a hula skirt with a flower necklace on his neck and some on his head and Rocco was on a plate with an apple on his mouth.

IM smiles and sings, "Lu'au!" He then started dancing and singing, "If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat! Eat my buddy Rocco here because he is a treat." He gestured Rocco and continues singing, "'Come on down and dine, on this tasty swine. All you have to do is get in line!" The humanoid wolves licked their jaws as they stalked towards them hungrily. IM wasn't scared but Rocco was, "Aaaare you achin'?"

Rocco sings fearfully, "Yup, yup, yup."

"Foooor some bacon?" IM saw the others sneaking in to the cave while Vida gestured them to continue.

"Yup, yup, yup!" Rocco watched as more wolves were coming their way.

"Heeee's a big ferret!"

"Yup, yup."

"You could be a big ferret too. Hoy!" IM finished. The wolves were growling at them hungrily until IM picks up Rocco and runs away with the wolves chasing them. Rocco screams like a little girl as IM tries to outrun the hungry wolves.

The others made it to the cave and Vida looks inside. "The Alpha wolf is not here."

"How'd you know?" Mike asked.

"The Venandi has a sixth sense that can help them feel magical beings." Vida explains, "And also he's right behind us."

They all turned to see a big humanoid werewolf that was completely black with red glowing eyes. Behind him were shadows like wolves. The alpha male glares at them before growling and the shadow wolves attacked. Vida took out her pistols and fires at two. The silver bullets turned two shadow wolves into shadows and sink to the ground.

"Dude!" Damien yelled in shock.

"Don't worry, they are not humans anymore!" Vida said as she fired more bullets at the shadow wolves, "Mike, Jay you two help me with the shadow wolves while the guardian fights the alpha. The rest you go save Rocco and IM!" Vida ordered before she drew out her sword and charges at one at them.

"Sof, your friend is hardcore." Alex said before getting on Ouranós along with Aggie. Quinn gets on Araceli with Quinn. Gem gets on Shetan with Val as the little girl returns Amalthea back to her locket. Damien gets on Triple Ds and they took off. Vida uses her sword to block all the claws from scratching her. She tosses two silver knives to Mike and he silver dagger to Jay. They caught them and Vida said, "Used these, they'll help you kill them easily." She blocks a claw that was about to strike her.

Mike and Jay nodded before charging at the shadow wolves. Mike uses his energy power to boost him more strength and speed and slashed many shadow wolves. Jay destroyed more then him. The Guardian was facing the Alpha with claws and teeth.

* * *

Meanwhile, IM was running happily with a screaming Rocco on his shoulder. Behind them were the wolves, they were hungry for their flesh. Then Triple Ds came and Damien grabs IM's hand and brings him up. Rocco was still screaming as the Chimera flies away.

"Dude, you can stop screaming." Damien said to the ferret.

"I CAN"T, I'M STILL SCARED!" Rocco screams. Damien face palm in annoyance.

* * *

Vida killed the last of the shadow wolf while Jay and Mike helped out a lot. The Alpha and Guardian were locked claws but when the Alpha saw his shadow army gone he lets out a howl. The other humanoid wolves heard him and returned back to the cave. Vida narrows her eyes as they returned back. They were about to attack until they heard a loud roar. They all look up to see Godzilla, Kaila, Giant and Cymopoleia came. Sombra and Yuki jumped off form Cymopoleia's back and attacked the intruder wolves. Jackal the Joka Wolf came and used his sonic howl to send the intruders away. They knew their friends were in trouble so they went to their location.

Kaila and Godzilla used their tails to swipe the wolves away. The others came and were happy to see their friends. They landed next to Vida and she said, "We must form a circle around the Alpha during a full moon. IM make sure the moon shine bright bellow us."

IM saluted, "Aye! Aye!" he disappeared.

"Follow me!" She ordered the rest. They went over to Alpha and Guardian. The Guardian has the Alpha pinned down. They formed a circle around them. The Alpha saw this and throws the Guardian off. He was about to attacked them but a magical barrier separated him from the others. He looks up and his eyes widen in shock to see the full moon shining down at them. IM was riding an old fashion plane.

"And tonight a bright full moon, ladies and gentleman," IM said with a smile.

The Alpha tries to escape but he couldn't until he heard the incantation. He turns to see Vida saying the incantation. The barrier grew bright and the Alpha was consumed by a white light and he howled in anger when Vida finished the incantation. As the light disappeared, a red wolf spirit came out and howled before vanishing into thin air. When the light disappeared, they saw a man wearing a native pants on the ground wearing a Native American necklace and belt. He looks at his hands and his eyes widen in shock, "NO!" He yelled. He looks up and glares at Vida. He charges at her, "I would have become a god!"

Before he could get closer, Vida gave him a hard punch on the face, making him fall unconscious. "Sorry, Matchitehew, but it seems that you no longer have the power to be any thing." Vida smirks. Then the ones who were werewolves fell down and turned back into unconscious humans.

"What are we going to do with them?" Jay asked.

"Don't worry, my people got this covered." Vida said.

Then three helicopters came with hunters and huntresses. They came and helped the people up while giving them blankets. Matchitehew was arrested and was handcuffed. Vida looks at her friends and said, "I believe you all have questions."

"We do but not today, we're beat." Mike said, "And we have a concert tomorrow night so we're gonna hit the hay."

"Agreed," Quinn said with a yawn.

Aggie looks at the Guardian, "Ye take care of yerself, okay?"

The Guardian nodded before butting his snout at Aggie's cheek before running to the forest. Aggie touched her cheek with a small blush on her face. Quinn came to her sister's side, "Let's keep this our little secret from Dad." Aggie nodded in agreement.

* * *

On the next morning, the D-Squad was walking through town with Vida. The mutants, Giant and Sombra stayed at the forest. They saw many people reunited with their family and friends. Jay saw Duncan Wayne reunited with his family. He saw Duncan's mother hugging him with tears of joy coming from her eyes.

"We did good today," Vida said, "We all did."

"I gotta to admit, Vida. Your job has great rewards." Sofia said as she smiles to see Duncan hugging his sister, "Great rewards."

"Aye, ye must be so pro-" Aggie accidentally bumped into someone. Her glasses fell and someone picked them up.

"You drop this." A Native American accent said.

Aggie got her glasses and puts them on, "Oh, thank ye." She looks up and saw a young boy about thirteen years old. He has long black hair and coal eyes. He wears a white long sleeve shirt with a wide collar. He wears a grey pants and shoes and also a necklace that resembles to the Guardian's necklace.

"A'm sorry but hae we met before?" Aggie asked.

The boy shook his head, "Nope, I never seen you before." He said, "I am Muraco."

"Aggie," Aggie said, "And Thank ye."

Muraco nodded with a smile, "You're welcome." He turns and waves, "It was nice to meet you." He walks away with hands on his pockets. Aggie waves with a blush on her face.

Damien mouth drops in shock. He turns to a blushing Aggie and Muraco walking away. "What does he have that I don't?" he asked.

"Good looks," Gem suggested as she and Quinn high fived, earning a glare from Damien.

"Hey Vida," Sofia looks at her best friend, "Are you going to leave?"

Vida shook her head, "Nope, turns out, the base called telling me to protect you and your friends as your security guard. If it's okay with you guys?"

Sofia smiles and hugs her friend, "It's okay." She said happily.

Then later that night, there were many people at the concert. The mutants were at the forest with Giant. The D-Squad was ready to play. Damien is with Jay, Gem is with Sofia and Val is with Alex. Pluto the poro, Celestia the baby dragon, and Cuddles the mutated Ice Borer, and the dogs were at backstage with Rocco in his cage and IM was holding his cage. Vida was with them, wearing her coat and shades on.

Alex then started singing, "When your heart is borrowed. Where the grass is green, but underneath you're cold and hollow. Yeah, the words are sweet but no see they're hard to swallow so sick of your crooked smile and your counterfeit soul your counterfeit soul."

Sofia came and sings, "And you got teeth like a wolf but you cry like a sheep, yeah!"

Gem and Val, "Don't be mad, mad, you did it caught you red hands in it. You're so bad, yeah, I get it, you made your bed, now rest in it, run and cry wolf! Wolf!"

On a cliff, Muraco was there watching the concert with a smile. Beside him was a beautiful woman. She has pale skin, snow white hair, and wears beautiful white chiffon. "Muraco," her angelic voice said, "You did your ancestors proud."

Muraco nodded, "Thank you, Komorkis. I finally defeated him with the help of my new friends."

Komorkis giggles gently, "And a new love interest." She could see Aggie from a distance.

Muraco blushes and nodded, "Y-yes but don't tell anyone."

Komorkis nodded and smiled, "I won't tell a word." She said, "I must go now and you take care." She turns into a white light before returning to the moon. Muracos smiles as he watched the concert.

Alex and Sofia sing, "When your heart has turned to stone. When the things you weren't meant to see are all that you know. Too late to sell back the lies and the dreams that you were sold so sick of your crooked smile and your counterfeit soul your counterfeit soul."

Gem and Val sing, "And you got teeth like a wolf but you cry like a sheep, yeah!"

Alex and Sofia singed, "Don't be mad, mad, you did it caught you red hands in it. You're so bad, yeah, I get it you made your bed, now rest in it, run and cry wolf! Wolf!"

Then from a distance, Achak was singing while gently playing his small drum, "Heyyyyyyyyyyyy, oooooooooooh [x4]" It was heard and everyone was amazed until Alex, Sofia, Val and Gem sing unison, "And you got teeth like a wolf but you cry, you cry…don't be mad, mad, you did it caught you red hands in it. You're so bad, yeah, I get it. You made your bed, now rest in it, run and cry wolf! Wolf!"

As everyone playing their instrument, the stars formed a wolf and lets out a howl. The audiences cheered in amazement as they recorded it or videoing it.

Alex and Sofia singed unison, "Cry wolf! Wolf! Mad, mad, you did it caught you red hands in it. You're so bad, yeah, I get it made your bed, now rest in it!"

As the concert finished everyone cheered happily while chanting, "D-Squad! D-Squad! D-Squad! D-Squad!"

* * *

At Jurassic World, Val was playing with Pluto the poro and Celestia the baby dragon. They were playing game of tag. The dogs were sleeping peacefully while Owen was at work. Gem was chasing Damien around after he pranked her again. Quinn chased after the two, preventing them from killing each other. Aggie was at home making potions with IM and Cuddles. Giant was helping some workers build a new paddock for new carnivores, which the workers were grateful for. Val, Pluto and Celestia runs through the jungle. They made it to the restricted zone. Val knows all the roots in Jurassic World and she knows how o get back home. Val rushed through a bush with Pluto and Celestia. Val hides behind a tree as the two little creature runs past them. Val giggles and rushes somewhere else. She then bumps into someone. Val stops and looks up to see a teenage boy about the same age as Jay. He has blue tattoo on his on his tan skin face. He has brown hair with blue tips. His hair was tied and he's also muscular. He has black tattoo on top of his chest. He wears a black and blue jacket with gold and silver, black pants and boots. He looks at her and asked, "Are you lost?"

Val shook her head, "No, are you?"

The teen shook his head, "No am not." He spoke, "What's a little girl like you doing here on this big jungle?"

Val giggles happily, "I was playing tag with my friends!" Val smiles happily. Then Pluto and Celestia came and went over to Val, "This is Pluto and Celestia." Pluto and Celestia made adorable sounds. The teen was impressed to see them, "And I'm Valentina Rosalina! What's yours?"

"Astronomy," He answered, "My name is Astronomy Nebular."

"Your name's funny." Val giggles.

Astronomy smiles softly and ruffles her hair, "Yours too."

Val laughs, "Some people mistaken my name as Valentine but I kept it short."

"Oh and what is it then?"

"Val!" Val said happily, "Do you have a nickname?"

Astronomy looks at her and said, "I do but I never use it."

"What is it? I won't laugh." Val said, "Please?"

Astronomy strokes her head gently, "It is Antony."

"Wow, it's a good name, Astronomy." Val giggles and then she saw something on Astronomy's back, "What's that?" she points at his back.

Astronomy looks at his shoulder and lavender snake with sky blue feathered wings appeared and hums. "This is Piper, she's a Kippy."

"A Kippy?" Val tilts her head.

Astronomy nodded, "Yes, Kippies are music alien species. They can use their song for distracting predators and luring their prey."

"What does she eat?" Val asked.

"Kippies eat any fruits and bugs. They can be also pets for people like us." Astronomy said, petting Piper's head.

"Can I pet her?" Val asked. Astronomy nodded and outstretched his hand. Val watched as Piper slithers off of Astronomy's back and to his arm. She wraps herself on Astronomy's arm and sniffs at Val. Val gently pets her, earning happy purrs. "She's pretty." Val smiles happily as Piper hums with joy.

Astronomy nodded, "She is and she loves to be praised." Astronomy looks at Val and asked, "Do you live here?"

Val nodded, "Yup, I live on a bungalow with my uncle Owen and my cousin Gem." Val said, "Why are you here, Astronomy?"

Astronomy hesitated and said, "You see, I have a 'friend' that wants me to take a break for a while and I heard about Jurassic World and decided to check it out."

"I'll show you around." Val smiles, "I know Jurassic World very well."

"Are you sure?" Astronomy asked, "I don't want to bother you."

"It's okay, I have Jurassic World passes." Val said before she turns to Pluto and Celestia, "Pluto, Celestia, go back home." The two made adorable sounds before they head back to the bungalow. Val holds Astronomy's hand, "Come one!" Val giggles as she gently pulls Astronomy towards the park. Astronomy follows the little girl and saw the herbivores. They were big and they go as herds. Astronomy awed in amazement as Val shows him around. They first went to the aviary and Astronomy meets Polly the Pteranodon and Dixie the Dimorphodon. He gently pets Polly as Dixie sniffs his legs. After that they went to the T. Rex paddock where Astronomy meets Rexy and her mate Tyron and their son Tristan. Tristan rubs around Astronomy as he roars happily. Why went to the raptor paddock. Owen, Mike and Jay weren't three but Barry was but he was busy with paper work. Val shows Astronomy the raptors and the pack suddenly accepted him. Then they went to the Hybrid Paddock where they met Assassin, Ivy, Iris and Hunter. Snow, Steve and Spinny were there and were enjoying the company of Astronomy. Ivy, Iris and Hunter liked him and surprisingly Assassin likes him too. Then they went to park to buy food. Astronomy eats cotton-candy with Val. Astronomy's was blueberry while Val's is strawberry. He finds it delicious. Piper takes a bite of the cotton-candy as she hides inside Astronomy's jacket. Then they ride the Jurassic World's roller coaster. Astronomy and Val were having fun while Piper was shrieking inside of Astronomy's jacket.

They took pictures at the picture-booth. They got their pictures and then they went to the gift shop. Astronomy was curious about the dinosaur hats and shirts. Piper wanted the pteranodon stuff doll. Once they got Pipe her new doll, Val bought a raptor head necklace for Astronomy. They spend the whole day together until it was time to go home. Val and Astronomy went back to the restricted zone and Astronomy shows Val where they are going. They reach a clearing and Val watched as Astronomy types something on his wrist watch. Then a red, blue and gold space jet appeared. Val gasps in amazement. It was big and it was powerful. Then she felt Astronomy patting her head. Val looks up and saw a gentle smile on Astronomy's face. "Thank you for the fun, Val. It was amazing." He said.

Val smiles happily, "You're welcome. Are you coming back here?"

Astronomy shook his head, "I can't, I must return home."

Val tilts her head, "Where's your home?" Val's asked.

Astronomy points up, "At space, I live in outer space."

Val awed, "Wow, what's your planet called?"

Astronomy puts his index finger close to his lips, "It's a secret." He smiles as he saw Val made a pouty face. "But I'll try and visit."

Val smiles brightly before she took out the pictures that they took in the picture boot. She splits it in half and gives him three lives and she kept the other three. "There, so that we won't forget each other," Val said.

Astronomy started at her in surprise. She just met him only for a day yet it feels like they know each other. Smiling gently, he took the pictures and raffles Val's hair. "Thank you, Val."

"You're welcome, Antony." Val giggles.

Astronomy raised and eyebrow, "You used my nickname, why?"

"Because it suits you," Val giggles again earning a light chuckle from Astronomy. He pats her head before receiving a hug from Val. He was surprise at first but he soon hugs her back. As they let go, Astronomy went to his jet. He waves at her and Piper uses her tail to wave at Val. Val waves back as Astronomy puts on a black helmet with blue visor before he closes the jet and activates a cloaking device as he took off to the sky. Val smiles before she goes home happily.

She reaches to the bungalow and saw Gem, Damien, Quinn and Aggie. Gem saw her and waves at her. "Hey Val,"

Val went to her and picks her up. She sits next to her cousin and Val asked, "What's going on?"

"Damien was telling us about the Galaxy Knights." Quinn said.

"Galaxy Knights?" Val repeated.

Damien nodded, "Yup, the Galaxy Knights are kinda like the Guardians of the Galaxy but cooler! They got high-tech gears and jets that can transform into giant fighting robots!" Damien grins, "The leader is named Solomon he's an Azurtex."

"A what?" Gem asked.

"Azurtex are blue humanoid species with pointy ears and grey stripes and black hair. Anyways, Solomon runs the Galaxy Knights and the best Galaxy Knight is Astronomy Nebular." Val paused. She didn't know that Astronomy was a knight. Damien continues his story, "He's fast, strong and he has a Kippy. And get this he's a human!"

"How did her get to be a high knight?" Gem asked.

"He was found by Solomon at the age of seven after a mad scientist name Alder took him away from his family when he was five and turned him into a super soldier. Alder was arrested and Astronomy was raised by Solomon. He became the top knight of the galaxy and he's only eighteen!"

"Wow, who knew he was famous." Quinn said.

"Yeah and rumor has it that he has a family on earth! It would be so cool to meet him. I always wanted to ride his jet! I heard it's the new model." Damien grins as his eyes sparkles in wonder.

"Keep dreaming, Damien. Keep dreaming," Gem mutters out making Val giggle.

"It's getting late and we have school tomorrow." Quinn said before getting up, "Night guys!" She said as she and Aggie went home.

Damien jogged home while doing a rock and roll sign. Gem and Val went inside. Val changed her cloths into her blue nightgown. Her little pets were sleeping peacefully with Sasha, Thumbelina and Chloe. As she gets on her bed, Val tapes the picture of her and Astronomy with Piper on her wall besides her bed. She smiles and looks out her window, "Hope we meet again." Val whispers before going to bed.

* * *

Somewhere at space, Astronomy was driving his jet back to base. Piper was curled around her stuff pteranodon doll as she sleeps on his lap. Astronomy looks at the pictures of him, Val and Piper on his hand. He smiled slightly and placed it near his controllers. He holds the raptor necklace tightly. The little girl he just met was familiar like is they met before. He looks at the stars and smiles, "Hope we'll meet again, Val." He whispers before he flies back to a big space craft that has many aliens inside.

 **The end**

* * *

 **Okay guess whose Astronomy is to Val. Before the graboids I have to make the Jurassic Nova first if it's okay to Gabriel since I'm not sure about the species of the Graboids and their cycles.**

 **And the best of luck for Gabriel since he's going to prom. I'll try to make the Graboids soon as well as the Jurassic Nova. Also I need help to find voice character for Xander and Antony/Astronomy if those who have ideas tell me. Also, I watched the Percy Jackson movie and some books I wonder if you guys like a little crossover of that.**

 **See you guys later!**


	6. Sequel

This are the list of the Little Girl stories sequels

The Little Girl and the Dinosaur (Rewrite)

The Little Girl and Smaug

The Little Girl and the Mutant (Rewrite)

The Little Girl and the Mythical Creatures

The Little Girl and the Graboids

The Little Girl and the Predacons (Rewrite)

The Little Girl and the Xenomorphs


End file.
